The two Demons of the Leaf village
by Belaklordoffire
Summary: When Naruto wishes on a star for someone to help him he gets it. When near death a boy comes out and kills his captors. Can they become friends or more. how will Naruto come out of this. who is the boy who helped him what secrets does this boy have. First Fanfic Please Review. Rated M for Blood and Gore. Update when Can. NarutoXHinata Other bashing
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning of The Two

The Two Demons of the Leaf Village

Chapter 1

**Belak: okay i will say this later but for people who are new to this fanfic. i need to rewrite all of my chapters so it will take longer to update. so wait and hopefully it will come out right. i am going to use this.**

**Naruto: Ramen is food of the gods. **

**Belak: oh and i can't use quotes i was going to use those as translated text. sorry i forgot to add that. oh and this is the only one i got too for fixing.**

Normal talking

"Translated talk" (in place of Hinata stuttering and other people who I can't do well with their kind of speak)

**Demon or etc.**

Mind link talk

_Thought_

******Somewhere in the land of Ninja******

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGG, The scream of someone dying could be heard for miles unfortunately that scream was heard by the Snake Sannin Orochimaru. The Sannin smiled evilly and rush to see who had died and maybe he could have a new test subject. If only he knew what he would find would in the future would help bring him his own death.

The Sannin quickly found the place and what he saw was truly terrifying. The place was littered with recently killed corpses, body parts where all around the place, blood covered the ground. In the center of it all was a boy no older than four by the looks of him laying down cover with blood, but none of it his own. Boy had ripped clothing like he hasn't washed or bath for years. He had messy red hair and looks asleep.

Orochimaru: Hehehe, well now what do we have here. The next he knows the boys eyes shot open and is standing with a sword that he hadn't seen before._It looks like the boy was the one who did the killing but how_.

Belak: Who are u and are u here to try to kill me

Orochimaru: No I am not here to kill u. Do u have a name boy?

Belak: Yes I have name, so if u not here to kill me why are u here, and my name is Belak Flamma. What's your name?

Orochimaru: Its seems u are alone did u kill these men.

Belak: Yes I did they tried to kill me for what I have in me. I have a demon in me but it does not control me.

Orochimaru:_ Absolutely amazing_ .Well would u like to come with me I can provide a place for u to stay and food and water?

Thinking about it the boy wonder if this is a trick. Almost like reading his mind,

Orochimaru: No this is no trick I just believe that u could be very powerful if taught right. Convincing the boy

Belak: sure might as well its better then constantly running, though I think I killed the last of them , for I am now the last of my village. they hated me so much that the entire village tried to kill me, so I did the same for them and killed the entire village. but i have one request if u will.

Orochiamru: oh and what is that boy.

Belak: Don't touch my sword, it called the will of fire.

Orochimaru: Okay i will comply with the request. Oh by the way kid my name is Orochimaru.

Belak: Okay but i might forget it so u might have to remind me

Orochimaru:_ Looks like i found myself a new test subject, but i will have to be very careful _

***Mean While in Konoha***

Naruto was running for his life, he was just walking when he saw some drunken villagers looking at him with hate, when all of sudden started to chase and try to kill him. after two hours of running he finally lost them.

Naruto:_ why do they try to kill me and why do they hate me_, Naruto said to himself. he looked up to the sky and saw a shooting star. Hey i can make a wish. i wish i had a friend, a very good friend who will have my back,like a close brother. unknown to Naruto his wish will come true and his life will never be the same.

Walking to his house he locked the door. before going to sleep he check his traps and collapse on his bed. It has been a tiring day for a three year old.

Chapter End

**Belaklordoffire: Sorry but i just wanted a little chapter promise to try to make bigger chapters so what u think message me and tell me still this is my first so i understand. but i like to know that reason for romance will come up later in the story and yes that is my username as a character couldn't help myself :) another reason why they are short is that will word lies**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: if u didn't know I don't own naruto but I do own Belak and other of my characters For now at least(stares at his sword in hand).**

**Belaklordoffire: okay to save time I am going to refer as myself as Belak. Anyway I can only update when I have time I got i got some polls please vote. i can't make up my mind on haku**

**Belak: Oh can u guys give me ideas what characters I should keep some u have no choice in it I have a poll by the way on if sasuke dies or lives through the story u should vote. Anyway romance will come later but no lemons sorry don't know how to do them yet. Maybe revised later who knows? If u guys don't start giving me suggestions on who should live or not I will kill off favorite people some deaths are set in stone.**

******************Orochimaru's Lair***********

_Belak: "Huh for a cave it's not half bad_, thought the red headed boy. I can't believe I lived here for two days already. But for some reason he only lets me in to certain rooms in this place. Well as long as its livable and I get feed I kind of don't care. But what is he hiding and every time I wake up I feel weird like someone was doing something to me. Must be the new place or that I haven't gotten over the fact I had to kill my entire village."

Orochimaru: "Belak what are u doing."

Belak: "Oh sorry Orochimaru I was just looking around, I was also just thinking."

Orochimaru: "Well stay out of those rooms I don't want u to know about them u are just too young."

Belak: "Okay okay I was just curious."

Orochimaru: "Belak why don't u get some fresh air go outside for a bit it might cool u off."

Belak: "Okay Orochimaru sounds like a good idea. But do I have to beat your bodyguards the sound four again."

Orochimaru: "No they shall let u pass."

Belak: "Alright guess I am going see yah." Belak ran for it to go outside.

Orochimaru: "The boy is getting too curious I hope he doesn't figure out I am experimenting on him in his sleep. It is not wise to angry the young Jinchuuriki and one i don't know which one he when he has a very powerful one at that this could get nasty if he finds out. Hopefully he won't. But just in case I better be careful."

********Meanwhile in the leaf village******  
"WE DON"T WELCOME THINGS LIKE U NOW GET OUT" yelled a very angry shop owner.

Naruto: "I just wanted to buy some clothes." As naruto was walking away he thought he heard yet again demon child.

Naruto: "Well might as well try to find some shop that will accept me. My clothes are starting to tear. Well if the villagers stop attacking me I probably would have more clothes. At that moment naruto spotted a store he hasn't tried can I buy some clothes, Naruto ask the owner."

"Sure why wouldn't u, my name is Luke how can I help u; I just moved into this village and opened my shop."

Naruto couldn't believe his luck, he had just found I store where he could shop freely without worrying.

Naruto: "I would like some clothes and some food if u have some."

Luke: "Sure I got something perfect for u."

Luke: "Here u go, shows up a bag and an orange jumpsuit."

Naruto: "Hey how u know I liked orange asked Naruto."

Luke: "Oh u do I just thought this would be good. "

Naruto: "Okay I will take it how much u want. Looking for his wallet he found not much money. Uh I don't have much will u take this."

Luke: "Don't worry about it's on the house as long as u shop here from time to time and spread the word about my goods."

Naruto: "Okay will do", said naruto thanking kami his good luck.

Luke: "In fact u look like u hadn't eaten much or have new clothes in years how about u come and work here part time so u can at least have money."

Naruto: "Thanks for the generous offer; I accept it will be a good way to pay u back."

Luke: "Perfect then u start tomorrow at 9 am. Got that and make sure your parents know."

Naruto:" Uh okay, remembering he doesn't have any parents.I will see u tomorrow then thanks again for the food and clothes. He gotten more jumpsuits since he really liked the color."

******Back to Belak******

Belak: "Finally outside, now to get back to training, putting chakra that burst into flames he summons a giant sword. Ah there we go, now to practice with the Will of Fire."

(swinging of the sword could only be heard in the area for a couple of hours)

Belak: "That should do it with my sword now to practice my jutsu. Calling on his Special chakra he starts to see fire burn in his hand without the fire hurting him. Okay now to start with my techniques."

**Your mass Destruction could use some work** Said a voice in his head.

Belak: "Yes ma", belak started practicing his jutsu. After two hours he almost had it. Well that almost work maybe in a couple of years I will perfect it to try the triple dragon attack."

**Yes in a couple years it will work your body can't handle it yet, and by the way u may call me mother** reading belak's thoughts.

Belak: "Yes mother,"

**you are a good boy belak those villages where trying to kill u. u had no choice but to get rid of them.**

Belak: "Yeah but sometimes I wish there was another way, come on when the leader of the village died they blamed me and started trying to kill me if it wasn't for u I wouldn't of lived to see today. I have no clue who my real father and mother are but u treat me like your own son. U are trapped in me yet u treat me nicely."

**If only u knew we are related in more ways in one and how close u really are to family thought the being. It is because u are not to blame and I can't tell u much until you're ready but I chose these to make sure my power wasn't use for evil unlike the others like u**.** so I let u call me mother and I will treat u like my own unless u don't like it.**

Belak: "No I don't mind it makes me feel safe and loved. My dream is to find a woman who will love me for who I am not what I am. That and to find my family, find someone to protect, and live to my fullest."

**Good now let's get to work on your Taijutsu, we worked on it last time but it's time to work on more of it and add some more moves to it.**

Belak: "Okay let's get to work." (continues for the a couple of hours until finally exhausted he gets up and goes to sleep in the cave)

*******back to naruto****  
Naruto: "Man that was actually fun working at the shop with luke. Can't believe he is actually nice to me. Finally someone who doesn't stare at me with the intent to kill me. I could get use to this and I got some money from it now where should I go to eat." (His stomach gave a massive groan)

Naruto: "Ugh man I need some food, looks around and spots a ramen shop named Ramen Ichiraku. Huh looks like a good place hopefully they will let me actually get some food. Uh hello may I buy some ramen please."

Teuchi looked up and saw the boy who looked pretty hungry.

Teuchi: "Sure but since this is your first time I give u your first bowl free how that sound."

Naruto jumped for joy,

Naruto: "that would be great thanks my name is Naruto."

Teuchi: "My name is Teuchi nice to meet u and this is my daughter Ayame." Naruto finally sees a girl who is in her teens looked up and says hello.

Teuchi then sees naruto take a bite and he thought he saw stars lite up in his eyes.

Naruto: "THIS IS THE FOOD OF THE GODS."

At that point in time Teuchi had found his favorite and best customer who will provide him money for the rest of his life.

Teuchi: "Glad u like it."

Naruto: "Can I have more asked an eager naruto?"

Teuchi: "HAHAHHA sure here u go."

(some time later)

Naruto: "Man that was good and they have ramen in a cup, Genius."

That's when he say some boys bulling a girl with dark blue hair and lavender eyes

Naruto: "Huh HEY get away from that girl."

Bully: "Oh and what u going to do about it shrimp Answered the bully."

THIS as naruto head butted the bully in the stomach. ARRRG. Getting the hint the bullies ran away remembering who he was the demon brat.

Naruto: "Hey I am naruto are u alright asked a concerned Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata: "Mm- yyy nammmme is Hinnnata Hyyyugga and Ii am ALLLriiight Said a stuttering Hinata"

Naruto: "Okay great I." Was cut off by Hinata Father hiashi hyuga

Hiashi: "get away from my daughter demon snatching up his daughter and going but not before saying. If I see u with her again I will make sure u won't live to see another day." Filling each word with killer intent.

Getting a chill run up his back, naruto went wondering if that girl had problems or not.

Naruto: "Why can't I stop thinking about her"(later that night). Ugh maybe because what have happen good night." Going home and collapse on his bed it has been a tiring day for a three old. Hinata was also in his dreams just staring at him. EVEN IN MY DREAMS WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS. said a naruto who couldn't just sleep."

**Belak: well I finally updated sweet for u guys and I told u I romance will be in here. But who is talking to belak and what tailed beast is it. Hehehe I know but u don't so keep reading for all will be reveal. Next chapter will include time skip and a meeting that will change both Naruto and belak lives. But before time skip must do one thing then time skip**

**Okay the more reviews I get the quicker the updates and the more characters that live and Hehehe hiashi will pay for that treat.**

**Belak: one more thing if any u guys can draw real good i would like someone to draw belak and naruto but belak i need to describe him more will hopefully describe him in next chapter and yes his sword is Will of Fire it is bigger than his body it is huge and he can lift it like it was nothing so u how strong he is**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto I own belak and his like for now at least (realizes he has a weapon)**

**Belak: Okay chapter 3 going to have a filler to explain stuff for later then its time skip my polls I have no answer. If people don't answer I will take matters to my own hands. Muahahaha. Oh the demon is called mother for a reason come later but right now she actually thinks of him like a son. Nine-tails is boy. Just to clear that up**

**Belak: okay updates will come when I can actually get on a computer and type it up. If u guys got any ideas on jokes and fillers just message me. Who knows might put it in. I need some pranks and some sasuke and Naruto joke wars. But I will try to make my own.**

**Belak: hey does anyone want to be my partner in crime. Which means someone to help me with this. Like give me pointers or whatever. This offer will stand until I make chapter 6. I plan on making multiply chapters.**

**Unknown being: STOP GIVING TOO MUCH INFO OR I WILL HURT U**

Normal talk

_Thoughts_

**Demon or the like **

**Belak: uuh crud I am running well here is chapter 3 enjoy (running for his life)**

So mother what is it u wanted to tell me about because I am tired and sleep**. Belak this is very important I am going to teach u a way to become a chakra brother**. **If u use the technique with someone they will be like a blood brother to u. but both of u must agree or it won't work. U must put chakra in your hand a small amount then push it into the person u want to be your brother or sister. Once the chakra enters there system in merges with them. So they have a part of u in them, but they must do this to u too. That way both share something of each other. **Cool I always wanted a younger sibling, but not sure about older sibling. (Works to master this new technique) I finally got it and it's kind of easy to teach. Thanks mother I will use it with the person I want as a brother or sister**. Your welcome now go to sleep u had a long week.**

**********One Year Later***************

_That brat has gotten too strong, I must put the seal on him now or my new body will run away, thought Orochimaru._ Closing in on the room he sees the boy is sleeping on his bed if u could call it that. _Perfect_. The snake thought and got closer to the boy with his fangs ready

_Something doesn't feel right_, at that moment Orochimaru Bite on the boy's neck putting the curse seal on him. Belak woke straight up and curled in pain. Excellent all those experiments this year will finally give me a new strong body hahahahahah. He stop for the boy was not screaming in pain and the seal was glowing not purple but golden and was rapidly shrinking. _OH CRUD_ thought Orochimaru until the belak got up summoned some fire to summon his sword and was rushing forward with a killing intent that would scare the strongest of men. OROCHIMARU I WILL END U NOW FOR BETRAYING MY TRUST NOW DIE yelled a Furious belak.

Trying to run he was soon stop when his arm was cut clean off followed by an earthshattering punch to his stomach sending him flying through his own base.

Ugh that could have gone better. Using this time the sneaky snake faded away in the shadows know that he could not beat the boy.

Belak finally calmed down left the now ruin based. _Now where do I go, I have no clue where the heck to go_. Well back to where I started I guess.

**Belak there is a village west of us go there**, yes mother I will have to sneak in but shouldn't be that hard, now running he quickly saw that his mother was right there was a village. _Maybe I can make a friend or two he thought hopefully_.

******meanwhile in the Leaf Village*********

Naruto just got done eating his favorite thing in the world "Ramen". Man that was some good, Teuchi always tries his new ramen creations on Naruto, he gets to eat ramen and he finds out what is good. It is a perfect system.

Man it's getting late well should start heading home. That is when he say a buy with a sack on his back running on tops of roofs looking like he was in a hurry. Naruto wouldn't have cared if the sack wasn't moving.

Oh crud that Bastard has kidnap someone, finding no one around Naruto chased after the man.

_Hehehe we finally have the Byakugan, nothing could ruin this moment,_ thought the Kidnapper. It was at this moment he got head-butted by naruto dropping the sack and falling off the roof.

Dang it, said naruto jumping and catching the sack with his amazing luck. Ok now who is in it, naruto thought as he was opening the sack. When the sack was open it showed a crying girl who happen to be Hinata Hyuga.

Hey u okay Hinata, asked a concerned naruto. Yeesss Narrrruto-Kuun iii aaammm ffff inne, Hinata realize that her crush was holding her and was now carrying her, so she did what Hinata did best she fainted in his arms with a blush.

But of course naruto being naruto just thought she was tired and didn't even see the blush and headed toward the Hyuga manor.

When he finally arrived he saw a very angry looking Hiashi. DEMON GET AWAY FROM MY CHILD, naruto jumped suddenly and set Hinata down carefully. WAIT ARE U THE ONE WHO KIDNAPPED THE HEIR OF THE HYUGA CLAN, I WARNED U DEMON NOW SUFFER. ATTACK THE DEMON; SHOW HIM WHAT HAPPENS WHEN HE MESSES WITH THE HYUGA CLAN. Five members of the clan jumped up and started to chase the boy. Naruto hearing every word ran for his life. Oh come on why does this always happen to me, why do they always blame for this.

*****with belak*****

That was too easy I got past their defenses like they were nothing. I am five and got past Abu and there wall without even getting detected.

It was at this time Belak heard a scream of pain. _That was a child's scream, _Belak rushed forward toward the scream.

*****Naruto***********

Naruto couldn't believe his luck; first he tripped and was now corned by the five Clan members. Time for to suffer Demon. Using clan techniques he hit the boy causing the boy to scream in pain.

ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGG, Naruto then saw the clan member preparing for another strike. So he closed his eyes and waited for it to come. But it never did instead he felt something wet hit his face and his clothes. When he open his eyes he was shocked to see that all but one of the hyugas was dead. But that not what shocked him it was the boy around his age with blood on him killing the last member of the group. He looked at the boy and study him, he had red hair, muscular build, he seem only a little older than him, and he was wearing red clothing. But he saw his eyes where golden, they showed no emotions and where cold as ice.

The boy threw the dead hyuga he was holding and looked at him. _Oh crud I am going to die. _The boy walked up to him and did the unexpected, he held out his hand. Hey kid come on I don't bite.

Naruto realize the boy was not here to kill him but to help him. Well let me introduce myself I am Belak Flamma and form what I am looking out u have no parents and u need help. Naruto couldn't believe that this boy hit it right on the nail. How did u know that? Because me and u are the same. Huh what does that mean?

How about I make a deal, I will train u and make your life more enjoyable, and I will become your brother. I will also help u out in life and tell u what I know.

Naruto thought for moment. Okay sure and my name is Naruto Uzumaki.

Now how do I become your brother belak? Simple u use this technique. Charge chakra in your hand and push the chakra into my hand and I do the same. Then we become chakra brothers.

Okay I got it. They fist bunk and both felt different. Great we are now brothers. Now do u have a house, what I am going to tell u is to secret to tell here?

**Belak: finally done with this chapter and I am not sorry for cliffhanger did that on purpose. So the two have finally met. Hey guys and gals review and tell me what u think and what I should do.**

**Belak: what does Belak Flamma have to tell naruto that is so important? Well wait for next update**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: do I really have to put this here, fine I don't own Naruto but I do own belak and the 11 tail phoenix and etc. **

**Belak: okay this is update chapter 4, u knows it would be nice to get more reviews even a flame would be nice. Oh offer still stands. Now u will figure out which tail beast belak is and what he has to tell Naruto. Oh I already made my mind on most things this story will get through pain arc and my very own arc. If u got any suggestions why not message me and if u don't like anything well message or review.**

**Unknown Being: U are giving too much again, take this Phoenix style Fire Dragon. **

**Belak: uh got to run and trying not to get burn. Anyway please review and pm me or something. I got some polls will take them down at chapter 5. Ack that almost hit me. Ah crud running away.**

**Unknown being; sorry but the Author can be an idiot most of the time.**

**Belak; hey your supposed to help me, sees giant fireball, crud. **

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaacccccccccccccc cckkkkkkkkk.**

Normal talking

"Translated talk" (in place of hinata stuttering and other people who I can't do well with their kind of speak)

**Demon or etc.**

Mind link talk

_Thought_

So this is your apartment, and since the landowner treat u so badly u got to own the entire building. Huh this place could use a scrub or entire clean. How do u live in this filth? Okay after I tell what I have to tell u, me and u are cleaning this pig pen. Then if we have time we can start on your training brother.

Really, belak, uh brother, u going to train me. Yes bro I am because the villagers keep on almost killing u and I won't always be around to save your blond and orange hide. I will teach Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and what I can on sealing jutsu. I don't know how to do genjutsu but my mother does, yet she can't teach neither of us any of what she knows.

Huh what mother belak, I only see u. oops well let's get to the important things. Okay I am going to be blunt about this. You're the nine tail fox that attacked this village 4 years ago I presume.

WHAT, I am the nine tail fox, so I really am a demon, that's why so many people hate. But wait why u helped me if u know that I am the fox.

Because you're not the fox, the fox is sealed inside u and that I am also a container of a demon just like u.

Wait, u are but at least I know why people are so mean to me. Yes that is the reason, I know that this shocked u a but hey me and u have been through a lot they think me and u won't turn out to be something other than well murders. But let's prove them wrong, lets show them what two demons can do we will show them we are not our demons and that we can help people.

Okay I'll do it. That's the spirit Naruto, now any questions. Two actually, one is how did u know I was the nine tail fox, and two what tail beast is in u.

Okay in order, I can sense our tail beasts because of mine; think of it as a tracking except I have to be within ten feet of them to figure out which one they are. The second answer is I have the 11 tail Phoenix.

Naruto jumped at that. Well looks like u have it worse than me. Oh wait one more question who is mother? Oh Naruto mother is my demon. Any reason why u call it mother brother. She treats me kindly just like a mother, that and she won't tell me here name so I chose and she agreed I call her mother. Now that is taken care of why don't we tell each what we been up to since this point. That way we can get a better understanding of each okay Naruto. Alright bro I will go first.

(Couple of hours have passed each of them retelling what they went through)

Well not to sound like I don't care but let's start cleaning up, oh and I would like to sleep on the couch.

Okay bro but the couch can come into a bed. What really cool, guess I can sleep better now. Okay now where do we start first in the cleaning? Uh how about here since it looks horrible. Okay sorry bro but I hadn't have time to clean up. It's okay I understand, but hey at least u didn't have a emo snake trying to take your body.

Hahhaha Naruto laugh softly. Well let's get to it.

Ugh I don't what to even know what this use to be, belak said as he picked up a U.F.O. I have no clue what that is a well throw it away said a carefree Naruto.

***************************In the hokage's office sometime the same day************

Ugh this paper work is too much huh what's this looks like Naruto got himself into trouble again, what he do this time. Said Hiruzen Sarutobi. Starts to read. Getting more confused and angrier as he read. So the hyuga clan attacked Naruto. He said with angry. Reading some more he found something interesting. Huh so the 5 main branch members sent to kill Naruto where found died, killed by a demon as some witnesses saw the battle. Wait a minute, it says a person with red hair and golden eyes killed all 5 of the hyuga without so much a scratch. It looks like the people wasn't calling Naruto a demon but this person. Reading so more he finds that the boy and Naruto went off, _probable to naruto's home_ thought the 3rd Hokage. _I must check on Naruto after of course I make sure Naruto is not arrested and killed._

(Took him a couple of hours to make sure Naruto is safe)

_Finally done with dealing with the council now to pay a visit to Naruto and ask him about the boy who saved him._

(Sarutobi went toward Naruto house and arrive in a couple of minutes)

Not even caring to knock the old man just open the door and step in and found a giant blade at his throat.

Brother put the sword down that's the old man I was talking about. Ur sure Naruto, I mean really sure. Yes I am sure bro put the blade down. Slowly the blade left his throat and just disappears. Okay but make any sudden moves your head won't be on long.

W_ho is this kid and how did he do that, Naruto who did u find._ Thought the clearly scared Hokage. Um Naruto who is this, and why did u call him brother.

Huh oh this belak, he saved me from the hyuga clan, me and belak did this ritual with me and now where brothers. Naruto u still haven't answered me who is he.

Oh well as I said before he is belak and is the 11 tailed phoenix, I know I am also a container of the nine tailed fox.

Sarutobi mouth dropped anime style to the floor. He and u and uh I need a drink.

Who told u about the nine tailed fox and how is there an 11 tailed phoenix. I will explain that, belak said to let them know he is still here. I told him, the 11 tail phoenix is real, mother told me that she is the older sister to the legendary 10 tailed beast. Who made the one through nine tails. One of her special powers allows me to find which tail beast is sealed inside a container. But they have to within a 10 feet radius.

_Ugh my mind can't take more surprises today, but I bet there is more thought Sarutobi_. Okay that explains that but are u from this village? No I am not, but don't worry my village is long gone and lets leave it at that.

Rubbing his temples, so are u planning on staying in this village.

Yes I am actually, I also want to make some requests. Oh like what; feeling this will bring more paperwork. Well I would like to make this my home and become a civilian, I would also like to become a shinobi of the village. I want to enter the academy the same time as my brother Naruto.

Well all of that can be done I will start on that today and by tomorrow it should be legal and down with.

One more request I want u to put me down as naruto's real brother for the records.

Done, now is there anything else I would like to know.

Other then I will be living here and will train Naruto.

Really you're going to train him; Sarutobi sounding surprise. Yes I am why do u ask, has no one taught him anything. Looking disappointed with himself he answers, no, no one would train him, it's amazing he is alive really.

Well then I am going to fix that, oh I know about your crystal ball like thing, don't try to spy on us it won't work. _Right mother_, **Yes Dear it won't work I made sure of it, I am so happy u found someone to care for, now he looks like he has wind affinity but we better make sure with some chakra paper later.**

_Right, I already know mine which is of course fire, good thing too because I think me and Naruto can make some combo moves if he has wind._

Well I am going to start with your requests, if u need anything feel free to ask.

Okay old man I will, bye . Bye Naruto, and bye belak hope u two enjoy yourselves. Huh this place looks cleaner then the last time I was here. Bye old man, oh and by the way if your anbu don't leave me and Naruto alone, they aren't going to see tomorrow ever again.

_Okay I will inform them, how did that kid know about the anbu, how powerful is this kid probably not a good idea to ask at the moment_, Sarutobi thought to himself.

Okay Naruto where done with cleaning and we will become official brothers tomorrow, and we start training tomorrow too, so how do u feel.

Naruto was silent for a moment, that was before he jumped on belak in a hug, thank you thank you thank you big bro.

Okay okay get off, I got to able to breath.

I am so excited about the training, what will I learn, how many jutsus can u teach me. How much stronger will I be, and I wonder how people react to know I have a brother.

Hahhaha I think they will be in for a surprise. Oh and by the way when we get into the academy there are going to be girls there. Now I will tell u which girls deserve your attention and which one will be a good wife to u. I want u to promise me that If I tell u this girl isn't worth it then listen and drop your crush or whatever u have then and there, got it.

Yes bro I promise to listen to u, but why is this important.

**Good job there son he needs a woman who will love him, and not curse him or just use him for their own benefits, oh tell him we are going to visit the nine tail fox, I can't wait to see him.**

Well, first u want to continue your legacy u leave behind and u just don't want any girl as your wife right.

Sure, I am hoping for someone kind and caring. So do I Naruto so do I. now before we go asleep I want to meet someone who u are aware of. Who would that be brother. Well we are going into your mindscape and talking to the nine tail fox. Wait what, Naruto sweat dropped, wouldn't he try to kill me for me being his container.

Actually I want u and him to be friends, for u see the fox was being controlled by a not so nice guy, that and if u get to know him he can actually quite friendly. So are u ready because mother is getting excited.

ALRIGHT LETS DO THIS BRO. hehe, after doing so hand signs, he touches naruto's forehead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXNARUTOS MINDSCAPEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Huh looks like a sewer, ugh it even smells like one, Naruto u need to clean your brain.

Hey it's not my fault; this is my first time being here. Jees I know I was trying to joke, I am not good at them. Anyway follow me, and keep close this may be your mind but the fox can be sneaky.

Okay bro. (took some time but they came across a big cage with a seal on it) ah here it is now Naruto, belak was cut off. **WHO DARES ENTERS MY LAIR, HAHAHAHA TWO LITTLE BOYS BELIEVE THEY CAN COME IN HERE AND TAKE ME ON**, Yelled the Fox

(Going to call him fox or kitsune for now)

Where here to make a deal, a deal that will both benefit you and my brother demon fox.

**HAHAHA WHAT KIND OF DEAL COULD U PROSIBLE MAKE ME BOY AND WHY SHOULD I CARE ABOUT EVEN MAKING A DEAL.**

Because he is your container and I am the container of the 11 tailed phoenix, who I believe is more powerful then u ever will, so unless u want me to bring her here I suggest u listen.

**Your bluffing**, said slightly scared Fox. Do u really want to take that chance, mother actually wants to see u, see is very excited too so I recommend u be on your best behavior because I doubt she will hesitant to take u out or worse.

It was a funny site to Naruto to see that the fox was now in complete fear and he thought he hear a gulp.

**Very well I will listen to u boy**. Okay before we continue lets introduces ourselves my name is Belak Flamma. And I am Naruto Uzumaki, so what is your name because I don't think u like us calling u demon fox, or nine-tails, or the cursed one.

**Fine I am will tell u my name not out of respect of u but out of respect to 11 tails, my name is kurama.**

(I could be evil and end it here what u guys think)

Brother Belak we know his name, cool. So Kurama, if I may can I ask a question while my brother prepares for his mother to come here. **U may ask a question.** Why did u attack the leaf village? **I didn't I was controlled by a man name Madara uchiha**. Really so u really didn't attack the village, so you're not as evil as u say.** Laugh up now Naruto, but yes I didn't want to attack the village, if it wasn't for the sharingan, I wouldn't be stuck in u and never would have to deal with all of this. But it did come with some good, I get to meet fushichō. I heard of her but never got to meet her, she went into hiding.** Huh who is fushichō. Uh Naruto I can answer that, fushichō is my mother's name. Oh nice name. Okay kurama I am almost done then we will talk about the deal. Uh just talk to Naruto. I kind of busy at the moment. It will take a couple more minutes.

So Kurama can u teach me techniques and jutsu along with my brother's teaching. **Yes I can if I think the deal is what I think it is, through u and belak have impress me, not many people will willing enter my lair and propose a deal and live to tell the tail. But don't think this changes anything I only allow this as wishes of fushichō.**

Okay I am done, now to summon her. Belak then simply place his fist on the ground and added some of his chakra to it and a blinding flash happen. Next thing u know a giant golden and red phoenix appeared with 11 feathered tails behind her.

**Well now kurama it is nice to see u again and it seems u got yourself into a bind. **

**Yes it seems I have now your boys I presume as one calls u mother that they have a deal for me that will benefit me and my host.**

**Yes now without further ado I will let them tell u.**

Ah thank you mother, the deal is simply really, if u let Naruto use your power freely and actually try to become friends with Naruto we will give u more freedom as in a better place to live in his mind u know change it so where it looks nice instead of a sewer.

**Is that all. **No we also don't want your hate and other emotions affect Naruto when he uses your power. For u to do this we will actually let u get a body once we figure out how to do it without u actually being free.

Kurama got into a thinking posture and thought about the deal for a minute. **I accept your offer because I doubt there would be better deal than this, u have my word and honor that I will follow with it. **

One more think we would link to establish a mind link with me and Naruto and others along with u and mother if u will, it will help us greatly.

**Sure why not, fushichō I am ready when u are. Great kurama I glad u agreed to our terms now I must say welcome to our little family, these two under our guidance will become quite dangerous for the years to come. **With some swift motions the boys found themselves back in there room.

Well that went well; a strange feeling later and the boys knew the mind link was done.

Testing one two three hey belak can u here me

Yes I can hear u Naruto don't be so loud it hurts u know, now that aside in order to become complete friends and accept each other's trust u got to visit him daily maybe when u sleep, got it.

Yes got it I will to think that a day ago that I thought I wouldn't have a family and that the fox was just a curse. Now I have a brother and the fox now kurama is helping me out.

Yes Naruto things can change fast it is what u do without now let's stop talking like this we don't want this to become a habit.  


Okay now what we do

Well seeing how late it is we go to sleep tomorrow we are going to train our butts off

Alright finally some actually training, Naruto yelled. We got to fix that well go to sleep I will sleep on futon now go to bed.

Yes brother.

(Both boys went to sleep and for once in their lives it was a peaceful sleep, for tomorrow both of them are in for a lot of change)

**Belak: finally done with the chapter sorry for the wait I got distracted by my new game now I would like some reviews, and those who are wondering where is hinata she will come back and boy wait to see does. That's all the info I am giving sorry but I want to keep u guys guessing.**

**Belak: okay I there will be another time skip but I am not sure when so hang in there**

**Belak: oh for me to make longer chapters I need more time so take your pick if I am doing something wrong or right please message me or review don't keep your comments in your head put them on the computer I won't get better if u keep them to yourself. Or I am giving belak and Naruto some unique jutsu both well get to be super being so don't be surprise by some of their fights feel like they did it too easy.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Belak: I wonder if people are reading this the lack of reviews are bringing me down, huh I am still writing this because I am using this as a way to improve my writing skills. But in lack of reviews some characters will be shamed, killed, or used as personal jokes. There are only couple of people who are free of this. Not telling u who. But I am hopeful that I make my chapters longer. Since this is chapter 5 the polls are going down. So if I got no votes I will decide on my own and u may not like it, and frankly I don't care for u had a chance and u lost it. So on a better note lets go back to the story I have created. Might make it a cliffhanger, Anyway hope u enjoy because spent lot of time to make it **

Normal talking

"Translated talk" (in place of hinata stuttering and other people who I can't do well with their kind of speak)

**Demon or etc.**

Mind link talk

_Thought_

Belak shot up out of his futon bed, whatever he just got up. That was the best sleep I ever had I feel more rested. **Well of course u always had to run or be alert or have the feeling that something wasn't right, when u are here u are calm and collected must be your new brother Naruto or that u actually belong here. I just can't wait for u to find yourself a girl**. Mother I told u I will find one when I am ready but I hadn't meet any that and I am only five. **Well are going to make breakfast first or wake up Naruto and please be nice to the boy if u do wake him up.**

I think I will wake up Naruto, wait what do u mean be nice, and how I am not nice when waking someone up. **The last person u woke up u put your sword in them. **Good point, belak just walks over to Naruto and pushes him out his bed.

I AM UP, WHAT GOING ON ARE WE UNDER ATTACK. No Naruto we are not it was time for u to get up

Okay Naruto said while seeing that nothing was wrong. **You know Naruto u don't have to be so loud and u probably should wake up early like your brother.** You might be right kurama, but that doesn't mean for him to push me out of bed. **Think kit he been through worse than u he probably doesn't know how to interact with kids his own age, even if u also don't know how to interact either he is still worse off than u, kind of funny really. **What so funny about that.** Well he will teach u and u will teach him so kind of funny. **Alright I can live with that.

Okay Naruto before we start training we got to visit some stores and don't worry I will go in and buy stuff I doubt they know about me. Reason why we are going shopping because we need to fool the village into thinking we are weak or average. So I am going buy two sets of cloths one that u will wear when we train and when we finally become ninja. I will also buy baggy orange jumpsuits for u so they will hide muscle and make u look like you're not serious. I am going to buy a lot of baggy clothes that cover me head to toe, with a mask and some shades, to hide my eyes and since I have more muscle then u my clothes have to be more baggy. This is a fact Naruto I am not bragging. These clothes will conceal our true power and help our image into thinking we are not good ninja and are dead last.

But why do we want that I thought we want to be notice.

Well we kind of do but not now because people from all over might take it we are a big threat. So we are going to have these clothes. Don't worry after we do our first c rank or higher mission and during it we will wear our real ninja clothes. To help with our image of this we got to somewhat hide what we know and what our personality is. You are going to keep your hyper personality but u got to act dumb. Be somewhat a showoff and try to get into moderate trouble. Might so people will think u are a dobe. While I will show no emotion to anyone except u and maybe a select few. I will also distant myself from everyone except u.

Okay so we are pretty much just hiding our true strength because the villagers might reject us until the time is right to reveal what we really can do. But what about our teacher and if we do become ninja what about our sensei. Plus what if u get a girlfriend or by some luck I get one what do we do then do we show them or keep it away. Because If I do I don't know if I can keep a secret from her.

Haha I understand your concern so I will answer your question. First u don't have to worry about me getting a girlfriend for a while. U said by luck u might get one but I will help u like I said and u will get one. Also if we do we won't keep it a secret from them, because when we chose a girl I hope we end up with the girl. For our teachers we will keep it secret, and hopefully we can train our girls or yours. We will only show up to a max of 25 percent of our strength if we have to we will go higher.

Okay I feel better now and what u mean I don't have to worry about u. you're a year older than me.

Because I don't think there is a girl in this village for me. But maybe for u. oh and Naruto in a year u and me are leaving this village.

WHAAAT, you can't be serious I thought u will help me, but why leave this village.

Calm down Naruto u didn't let me finish. Naruto hearing that slowly calms down, okay brother u where saying.

We will leave in a year and only be gone a year, so we can explore the world a bit and get u over your first kill. During the trip we will train fiercer and learn some massive attack jutsu. But for now we will learn jutsu from orohimaru's library that I borrowed from him. I kept all of the jutsu in a storage scroll which is right here. Belak pulls out a rather large storage scroll.

How much did the snake dude have in his library and of what?

Well he had a lot, and of pretty much a lot of different rank and of different affinity's. Now first thing first I want u to learn this one, pulling out a scroll.

Naruto begin to read what it is. Rasengan? Says it is an A-rank technique. Yes it is brother, u will need these, belak said while pulling out balloons. Okay I will practice right now.

Naruto wait not here to many people can see. Now yesterday while u slept mother told me a place where we can train without being disturb, but it is very dangerous, but it will help us out greatly, that and no one is brave enough to enter willing.

Belak I trust so if we must we must now what is the name of the place, Naruto asked very excited.

Uh the forest of death. Dead silence filled the room. Well that doesn't help but I will go and train there belak.

Great now get dressed we are going to be there a while, but first I am going to buy clothes. I won't be long. But to make sure no one attacks I am going to summon my beast.

Huh summon. How do u summon a beast?

Well kind of like a summoning contract. He saw a blank look on naruto's face. Uh I will explain.

(After a couple minutes of explaining Naruto finally got it)

Okay so where is your summoning contract scroll and can I sign it.

Well first I don't have one for mine, and no u can't even if I wanted u too.

Aaaaaaaaaaah come on, please and wait huh aaaaaaaaaah come on do u have at least some summon contract on u.

Ah don't worry I got one that is perfect for u but later let me summon my beast. Seeing Naruto light up on the information.

Belak then proceeded to put some chakra into his hand, and red ball of chakra with some random symbols on his hand formed about the size of a baseball. Coooooool Naruto shouted.

I know it fun to do, and then he slammed the ball down on the ground while shouting, summoning jutsu demon summon.

The ball got bigger and bigger until it was big as a small car then a flash of light later and out came the beast.

Naruto was in awe what he saw, looking he saw that his brother had summon some sort of dog. But he dog was bigger had flames covering his body that didn't put off any heat and didn't for a surprise set anything on fire. It had red eyes with black and red skin that almost seem like molten rock was covering its body, yet at the same time the dog had fur covering itself instead. The dog was just sitting there but even when sitting it was bigger than any man.

Okay Naruto u can stop drooling. This is a fire demon pup. It doesn't talk, but just call it Kasai Inu, okay Naruto.

Okay brother, this is pretty cool what else can u summon and how did u get it.

Well mother taught to me and I can summon different types of demons but only fire base ones so far. I have summoned dog demons to dragons. So I guess it is pretty cool, but to gain the trust and respect of this special clan of demons u must pass a test. So I have almost got them all, just a couple more.

Nice I feel safer already. Okay brother the dog will protect, while I am gone why u don't make breakfast.

Okay brother see u when u get back. I just have one question where u getting the money?

Oh I raided Orohimaru's money before I left, and I got money from the people I killed, u should scavenge off your enemies it helps when it comes to money and supplies.

Okay brother I will said Naruto satisfied with the answer.

With that belak left the house without anyone noticing where he left from. Okay now to find a store. While walking, people couldn't help but stare at the 5 year old with red hair. They hadn't seen a red hair in years and for this kid to be alone and without parents just walking like nothing was wrong left people wondering who he is.

Belak didn't care at all he just ignored it and went on his way. Until finally he found a store that will provide him with all his needs and wants.

Hey anyone here.

(Going to do this instead of saying, Said Store manager)

Yes can I help u: Store manager. Uh yeah I am looking for a lot of baggy clothing and I need a couple of sets. I need pants and shirt in orange with this symbol on the back. Belak showed him the symbol of Naruto the swirl. I would like a blue mask and some shades and I would like to have a head to toe baggy set, all in blue if u will. I would like shoes not sandals. I would like to have 10 sets of each.

Wow that is a pretty large order anything else: Store Manager.

Yes I would like to have some black clothes but bigger because a 12 year old will need them and they have to have a little orange in them with same symbol on the back. With some black shoes. I would like a red and black shirt and pants, with some armored boots. With red if u please, and same like the last set 10 set of each.

Okay if that is all here is your total, though he wondered if the kid could afford it: Store Manager.

Belak looked at the large sum and smiled, here u got as he handed a huge chunk of money to the man, who was just plain speechless. So he got up and got all of the requests. Okay some of it will take a while why don't u got a visit somewhere else and come back.

Okay I need to visit so other places anyway. Belak walk out into another store, a person who sold weapons. Looking around belak saw nothing he wanted until his mother spoke.

**Belak get that red metal the store owner doesn't know what he got that is demon metal from my clan, u can use it to craft some armor.** Okay I will ask for it. Hey excuse me but can I purchase all this type of metal. The store owner got up and looked at it. Sure through I have no clue what it is so that will be this much. Okay handing the man the money. So how u going to transport all that metal.

With a storage scroll. The man look at the boy like he gone nuts until he saw the boy pull out a storage scroll and put all the metal in it. Thank u kind sure I will going now. Come back again. I might we shall see.

Walking back to clothing store we saw they were ready. Ah here u go. Okay, belak then gets another scroll and stores them in it but not without going to the changing rooms and changing into his blue baggy clothes. When he came out he saw that he will grow into them, with that he was completely covered when he put his new shades on. Hey kid u look like one of the Aburame clan.

Thanks, now I will be off.

His clothes hid everything even his bright blood red hair.

Now people where even more confuse when they saw him come out with this entire, and thought this was another weird kid.

_Hehe seems like it works._

**It sure does belak good job now we shall make the armor in your free time, but for now let's go home.**

Got it mother let's see how Naruto is doing with breakfast.

It was at this time that Naruto just got done with breakfast which was some pancakes, eggs, and some bacon. Then he saw the dog know as Kasai Inu disappeared, Naruto was frighten until belak came in with his new attire.

Brother you did u get what u wanted.

Yes I did and more opening a scroll to show him the clothes he brought. Okay the ones with orange are yours.

Okay thanks brother these clothes are nice. The full orange ones are for u to play the fool while the black and orange are your real ninja clothes but u have to grow into them.

Okay thanks again bro, don't mention it Naruto.

(They ate breakfast after a couple of minutes then Naruto change into the baggy orange outfit)

Okay lets got to the forest of death come on, picking up the giant storage scroll the two left.

When the reach the place they saw how huge it was.

Well here we are and its perfect come on Naruto first thing you're going to learn is how summon I will give u a summon contract.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, thank u bro, thank , and thank u.

Okay calm down now come on we need to find a good place. It took a couple of minutes but they finally find a place they could train without problems.

Okay here it is the summon contract of the fox, Orochimaru got this one or stolen it from some random ninja. Hope u like it, then again u do have one sealed in u so u shouldn't complain, sorry Kurama I meant no disrespect it is just I couldn't resist.

**Naruto tell belak it is okay I knew it was a joke and I not angry.** Naruto was shock at this but obeyed, Uh belak he said it was okay he knew and he is not angry.

Really? Huh okay, belak unrolled the scroll. Now u need to sign your name in blood tell me when u are done.

Okay let's see Naruto Uzumaki. Okay done now what.

Well you produce chakra and place down the hand u signed the contract with. Then belak showed Naruto some hand seals. You need to draw blood too for it to work let's see u try it.

Okay, does the exact steps and says SUMMONING NO JUTSU, while placing his hand down. A puff of smoke appeared and a yellow medium sized fox appears. Who summoned me, huh u the one in orange did u summon me?

Yes I did do u see someone else here other than my brother. Clam down kid, I was just asking, so u our new summoner. Very well give me a reason for u to allow this.

Belak then spoke up, because he has the nine tail fox sealed in him, and if I am correct he is your boss.

Kurama? Sealed in this boy. Very well we accept, just summon us anytime u need or want us.

Thanks fox; I will not let u down. I hope so kit. The fox disappears in a puff of smoke.

Well that was easy bro.

Yes it was now let's do some training, okay we are going to do chakra control training. You're going to climb that tree, got that Naruto.

Belak that will be easy. Without using your hands.

Naruto face panned. How is that possible

Then belak just proceeded to walk up the tree without using his hands.

Easy put chakra in your feet, but make sure u put not too much or too little, when u are done with this I got another one to give u. oh, and mark your progress with this kunai, belak handed Naruto the kunai.

Okay brother I will. Naruto then proceeded to start

(After a couple of hours Naruto finally got up and done the tree without any problem with some help with belak)

Finally done: Naruto, out of breath.

Great u will do the same thing but u will walk on water.

What we can do that. That is so cool.

Uh yeah u look pretty tired so I will teach u a jutsu I just found.

Really what is it? It is called the shadow clone jutsu. I know u are bad at them but this should be a piece of cake, but u can't use the jutsu because people will get suspicious. Okay brother I will not use it outside the forest.

Great, now here, throwing Naruto the scroll, practice that and we will be done today

Great thanks bro, Naruto just got up and got started

(An hour later)

Hey Belak look I did SHADOW CLONE JUTSU, another Naruto appeared.

That is great bro, I knew u can do it, okay that is enough for today, and Naruto dispelled the clone.

Hey bro come here, I found something.

Belak came over and saw a baby fox next to its looks like dead mother. Naruto stay here for a minute. Belak walk up and quickly got the fox holding it tight while the fox tried to bite him. Hey calm down I am not here to kill u, I see u lost your mother, and so why don't u come with us, we will take care u won't we Naruto.

This was for Naruto as Naruto saw on of belak rare compassion moments. Sure belak we will do our best. Huh looks kind of like kurama but with one tail. Come on little guy lets who u where u live.

Hey belak he needs a name, what u think of Gongitsune or gon for short. That is perfect naruto, little fox, well how do u like the name.

The fox look up, into a short of grin, naruto and belak could have sworn it was a foxy smile. Huh guess he likes it.

(Back at the house)

Well this is our house, naruto then preceded to make a small bed, good thing we bought that huge dog bed.

I can't believe I missed it brother, now put the blanket down perfect here u go gon, your bed. The fox known as gon jumped out of naruto's arms and laid on the bed and fell asleep.

Well guess he adjusted well, I think it is because u have kurama sealed in u and he knows it.

Now uh talk to kurama today when u sleep to talk to him and about the fox while I put some seals and some of my chakra in gon, that way he won't be a normal fox.

Huh how can u do that belak, and why haven't u done it to me?

Well first I can only do it to animals and my wife, second is it is a perk of being the container of the 11 tail phoenix.

Okay, good thing we got u fushichō.

**Why thank u naruto, oops uh tell him that belak.**

Mother said thanks u naruto.

Tell me again why u call fushichō mother

Because she treats me like her own son kind of like I was really her own son.

Okay that seems creepy a bit but hey we are weird already why not add more to it.

(Fushichō just look nervous in her home but belak wasn't paying attention so he missed it)

Alright tomorrow we learn a little more jutsu and u will do more chakra control exercises.

Okay belak; now let's make dinner I am starving. Ever since belak did the shopping naruto had gotten a new variety of food, plus with a couple of cook books the boys soon learned how to cook pretty well.

They made a nice little dinner; both took showers, then got into their sleeping clothes and promptly fell asleep on their beds.

(The next day)

NARUTO WAKE UP IT IS 8:00 IN THE MORNING, NOW GET UP.

Alright, alright I am up, seriously u could not think of a better way to wake me up.

No not really don't mess with something that works, plus I can't think of another way instead of pushing u off the bed.

Fine, hey gon u awake too? Yes, naruto gon wakes up earlier then u which is kind of funny.

Hey we just rescued him yesterday I think he is use to waking up this earlier.

Okay naruto I am not going to argue it's too early in the morning.

It was right at this moment Hinata felt something had happen to her crush, thought about it then went back to asleep a little confuse.

After eating breakfast and feeding the gon, the boys and fox left for their training area.

Okay u learned shadow clone right. Yes I did as a matter of fact. Great naruto then learning the Rasengan will be easy for u.

Cool another jutsu and how will learning the shadow clones make learning it easier.

Well when u make one and it dispels u actually get the information form it. Uh what?

How about I show u instead, make a clone. Okay SHADOW CLONE JUTSU, out poof out a clone. Okay clone follow me, yes sir, after walking out of sigh they finally stop.

Okay I now I will tell u this, Mother thinks kurama is soft, then he punch the clone making it dispel.

Naruto got the information, and face palm moment. Ah that will make it easier.

Does Fushichō really think Kurama is getting soft? Yes Mother does think that but in a good way, other than that no.

Uh how did that answer my question? Just go with it naruto, because I don't want to explain it right now, now let's get with your trying. I need u to make 200 clones, 100 will do the water walking exercise while another 100 will try the Rasengan. While they do that u and me will do some training and other stuff. This is how we will train until u got both of them down then we put in something new.

Okay brother I will do it, SHADOW CLONE JUTSU, 200 clones appeared and went to work already knowing what to do.

Okay come on lets rumble naruto, we will work on your Tailjutsu, we will make a unique one for u, but first what to call it.

Well u said I was speed so about the Quick Fox, it will do with mostly speed and yet have power to back it up. That is great naruto then let's look over these Tailjutsu scrolls and pick u a lot of moves that look that will go great together.

(The boys work on this training for a couple of hours before deciding to go home and going to sleep tired from practicing)

**Belak: I am going to end this chapter here because I will do time skip in next chapter, just to let u know while naruto was asleep belak flamma did a lot of things to the fox, now the fox is not normal anymore. Gon will work with the boys in there fighting style. Belak already has a Tailjutsu already, which will be mentioned or used in the next chapter. Also the polls are down, and I made a new one it is on my profile.**

**Fushichō: finally my name is here, belak don't spoil everything again**

**Kurama: the idiot doesn't know what's good for him.**

**Belak: whose side are u two on anyway while I sort this out wait for the next update and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Belak: well chapter 6 is here this update will get the time skip, now for some jokes, and for something bound to happen. I getting tired of bugging for more reviews so I will just write the thing because if I don't get flames or review means I am doing something right.**

Normal talking

"Translated talk" (in place of Hinata stuttering and other people who I can't do well with their kind of speak)

**Demon or etc.**

Mind link talk

_Thought_

XXX A Year Later XXXX

There are two boys in chairs looking like they are waited for something until, here u go that is miso ramen for u and shrimp ramen for u enjoy.

Yahoo, come on belak dig in, as he said in between mouth views. Naruto, looking sad, I can't believe u got me addicted to this, so good, yet so bad for u, and then he started eaten at the same pace of naruto.

Naruto been going for years while a year ago naruto finally persuaded belak to try some ramen at ichiraku ramen shop; it took him less than a minute to get addicted to the Food of the gods, as both boys now called it, however belak has more willpower so he sure they only eat three bowls sometimes more but, he makes sure they train harder on those days.

Hehehe, u know u can't resist it, even though u are pretty good at that.

Naruto u better enjoy the ramen while it lasts because today is the day, the day for our training journey.

Ah crud forgot about that, well may I please have another bowl Ayame?

NARUTO. Oh sorry brother, can I have another bowl Ayame Please?

That is not what I meant.

It okay belak, I will get u another bowl, now how about u want one too.

…Mind as well, with a defeated look on his face.

Yes ramen wins again! Belak looked at naruto and resisted the urge to hit him.

The only reason he didn't is right at that moment Ayame came back with two bowls.

There u go boys, the next second she saw that both bowls were empty.

Wow that was fast, she seen their eating habits before so she is use to them but she still got surprised.

Well, here is your money and have a nice day.

Come back, who am I kidding, u will come back.

YEAH U KNOW IT BELIEVE IT.

Naruto I know this is act but that was taking it a little too far.

Okay but lighten up besides belak, are we packed?

Yes we just need to pick the stuff up from our house and we can leave, but remember we got to leave at night. If we don't they will wonder why a five and six year old are doing with backpacks and are trying to leave the village. Good thing we aren't ninja or we could be labeled as missing Nin the moment we left the village.

Belak we won't start the academy for 3 more years, let just hope that we pass or at least make sure no one expects what we really are capable of.

U know this trip is for that and for u to make your first kill, we need to get that out of the way so when we do actually missions u won't freeze up.

**Belak is right Naruto, this will help u grow and become a better ninja.**

Belak looked at naruto, and then realized he was talking to kurama.

**Belak are u alright?**

Not really, I was just wondering if we are doing the right thing.

**U are this will help with your bonds and let both of u get more experience or at least naruto some.**

Okay mother if u say so.

Alright naruto let's get some sleep because it is the middle of the day.

Alright brother let's go.

(Both of them got home and went to sleep until night came)

Belak poked naruto for a few minutes untilled his brother have woken up and started getting ready.

They then left and locked the door, and got through the gate while pretty much avoided everybody they were wearing their real clothes and not their baggy clothing.

When they finally got a good distance from the village the relaxed a little.

Wow so I am finally out of the village, yeah it feels good so much fresh air, belak why did u want to leave this for the village?

It is nice but if I didn't come to the village your life would be crud and u wouldn't know all the jutsu I taught u, and u probably be dead, now wake up gon u been carrying him too long I don't want our fox getting lazy.

Naruto got gon from his pack shacked him, and then put him on the ground. Gon protested by nipping naruto's hands then just walk along them. Okay how come Gon bite me.

Don't know I guess he just hates u waking him up.

Oh yeah

XX Three Weeks Later XX

Come On Naruto, Belak said while killing two bandits, get up I know that is your first kill but get over it, if u don't u will die!

Naruto just sat there as he recalled how he did it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Flash Back Couple of minutes ago XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto when are u going to make your first kill? It's been a three weeks and I have to kill all the bandits, look naruto your my brother but I can't keep u safe forever, so the next bandit attack u need to kill one just one is all I ask. Then we will deal with your emotions.

Okay brother I will try but I still don't like it, but u mind me asking, when was your first kill and do u feel anything about it or when u do kill?

Well Naruto I, But was quickly cut off when a 4 bandits appeared out of nowhere with weapons raised.

What just a bunch of kids, all well looks like they got some money, this is just like taking candy from a, that was all he got out as naruto got one of his Kunai and threw it at the bandit throat instantly killing him on the spot.

Naruto? Belak asked as naruto just fell down on his knees with sad look in his eyes. The other bandits charged at the two boys after seeing their comrade die.

Ack I don't have time for this, belak summoned his sword and leapt at the two, cutting one in half and killing the other one with just a stab in the heart.

Come On Naruto!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX End Flashback XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Belak just finished killing the last bandit; look through their stuff for anything useful.

Well we got more money and more supplies, he looked at naruto and say he still had that sad look in his eyes. NARUTO, with that naruto looked up, we are going to be ninja if u can't kill anymore just after that then I don't see it fit u be one. It is either our lives or their, if they are allowed to live then they probably kill us. Now get up and get over it, we need to find a hotel.

Belak thank that is what I needed, I know u only said that because u care about me, but does killing people makes us monsters?

No it doesn't, it is okay to kill for the right reasons and even enjoy it, just don't let it overtake u to where u just kill for fun, then u really are a monster. Now come on its getting dark, and I kind of tired, let's go find that hotel.

Okay belak, and thanks for the talk I will do better next time, there looks to be a hotel over there, naruto said while pointing to a building.

Alright looks reasonably and your welcome I do this because we are brothers, never forget that and as such I hope u will do the same for me. Me and u are the only family we got that and mother or kurama.

Sure I will brother. Thanks naruto.

XXXX 4 Months later XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey Naruto u hear that?

Yeah, it sounds like someone is fighting should we check it out?

Yeah let's, belak said while heading toward the fighting, with naruto quickly following behind.

*** In a clearing not too far away******

Zabuza Momochi! You are declared a Missing- Nin as of now, how do u reply before we kill u?

The people of Kirigakure are pathetic to think u have to send 30 Jounin level Ninja just to try to take me down. While Zabuza said that he was trying to cut one of them that was in reach. The ninja dodged and unleashed his own attack hitting Zabuza in the stomach.

Ack that hurt u know, as he saw they were closing in, well I got I had a good run, but not before I try to take u guys with me, getting up he heard something.

**Rasengan!**

**FireStone!**

Zabuza almost couldn't believe when two boys, one with red hair and another with blond hair jumped out of the trees with Orbs of chakra in their hands attack the Jounin and Winning.

Hi I am Called the RED ONI

AND I am the Wind Kitsune

Zabuza was in awe and in fear as the two kids took out the entire squad of Jounin with their strange jutsus. It took them 30 minutes to kill them all, and only thing was left was bloody limbs and some other body parts scattered across the field. _How can kids that young have that kind of power, wait they are not attacking me are they on my side or just waiting for me to put my guard down then strike and what is with the names?_

Hi who are u and why where this guys trying to kill u, do u own them money and u look funny. Said the blond boy.

Zabuza was just in shock, _so they are on my side, or at least I hope they are._

Relax we are not going to kill u said the red headed boy. We just want to know who u are, so introduce yourself. From the look that Zabuza saw from the boy, he could of swore it was not a polite would u please, but more of an order.

I am Zabuza Momochi, I was being attack because I left the village and have now been declared missing nin, now since I am introduce myself it's now your turn.

Very well, but we are not giving u our names, I am the Fire Oni.

So you're a Fire Demon?

Correct sort of.

And u Blondie, naruto got red in the face and shouted: I AM THE WIND KITSUNE DON'T U FORGET IT!

Okay, I think the entire world has heard u, so you're a wind fox?

Yes I am, got any problem with that, naruto said that while smiling. If the boy haven't just killed Jounin level ninja he would of tried to killed the boy, but instead he just said no I don't.

Well, would u mind travelling with us for a bit, it would be better if we stick together then go it alone, maybe u can teach us something or we could teach u. Zabuza was deciding whether or not it was a good idea or not. He came to the decision mind as well. Sure kids but since u are not using your real names call me by my bingo book name, the demon of the mist got it.

Sure, just don't call me Blondie and we will have no problems.

Okay kid whatever u say.

Belak then decided to speak up, just to warn u if u try to betray us I won't hesitate to chop your head off or if u hurt my brother.

Huh, but u don't even have a blade, the next thing he know he sees a red and gold blade against his throat, then wondering how this kid moved that fast.

Here is my blade. Now u know, don't make me mad.

Zabuza was now getting scared which is a feat in itself for not many people could do this.

Okay I got it.

Good, he lowered his blade and started walking off with those two behind him.

XXXXX a month later XXXX

Okay this where we go our separate ways, it has been fun traveling with u two, u even got yourselves in the bingo book, but I got to go on my own who knows maybe we will meet again.

Yeah maybe we will but hopefully not against each because we would win. Zabuza knew that this was true being around them for a month has showed him these two are not playing, _these two are dangerous now I hate to see them when they are older_.

Bye Zabuza May u have good fortune and don't get yourself killed.

HAHAAH, u too, now I bid u fare well.

With that Zabuza left. Not knowing that fate would be cruel to both sides yet will have its rewards.

Well now that he is gone we can get back to our real workouts and training.

With that they found a nice secluded spot and did just that for hours to come.

XXX 5 Months later XXX

The two boys have just stop and made camp, they have been getting in more fights and their bingo book bounties and reputation have gone up. Belak and naruto where reading it now to see what has changed.

The Fire Oni/ Real Name Unknown

Suspected Age: 6-9

Suspected Height: 4-5 ft.

Suspected Gender: Male

Suspected Origin: Unknown/ Will pay money for Information

Rank: S-Class

Tailjutsu: Unknown

Genjutsu: None

Chakra Control: B-class

Ninjutsu: Unknown

Traits: Has Red hair, muscle Frame, gold eyes and seems to wear red and has been sighted with a red and gold Sword

Specialty: FireStone, Summoning Demons, Fire Abilities

Details: Has been known to set himself on fire without getting harm, has Hugh amount of chakra and has enormous Strength that rivals most Kages, no one has got to get his name. Said to be just a kid, but don't be fooled he has killed multiply times even Jounin and up rank ninja. He seems to have a relationship with the Wind Kitsune. Perhaps brothers. Been known to be sighted together.

IF SIGHTED PRAY TO KAMI U SURVIVE!

The Wind Kitsune/ Real name Unknown

Suspected Age: 5-8

Suspected Height: 3-4.5 ft.

Suspected Gender: male

Suspected Origin: Unknown

Rank: S-Rank

Tailjutsu: Unknown

Genjutsu: none

Chakra: Control: B-Class

Ninjutsu: Unknown

Traits: Unknown

Specialty: Wind element, summoning foxes, can reach speeds that are not even possible.

Details: Only the dead have seen what he looks like, while the living said to only seen a black and orange blur. Been sighted with the fire Oni but only barely.

IF SIGHTED FLEE ON SIGHT

The boys looked up from the booked looked at each other and laughed their heads off.

Well brother I guess I must pray to kami I will live! Oh naruto I don't think I can flee. But this means we are doing good, they have no clue what u look like have a somewhat description of me, and barely know what we can do, yet they know we are strong and are a force to be reckon with.

Yeah I know I can't believe how fast I am. Naruto took u awhile but I manage to make u faster than me.

We'll all those weights u put on me helped a lot, it was painful but apparently it was all worth it. U really have to feel pain to gain.

Okay naruto, now with these new updates on the bingo book we got to be careful in villages, once we return home back to our baggy clothes, got it naruto.

Got it now gon come here, naruto reach out and grab the fox in a hug.

Gon has grown too, plus he can now use chakra. Gon will be with us for years to come and hopefully when he has kids we can pass them down kind of like our signature.

That would be cool! But do u really think any girl would love us?

Naruto I believe there are just for us, but mine is not in the village I believe yours is, we just got to find her, Does that answer your question?

Yeah it does I can't believe u really think that and why do u think there is no one in the village for u?

Well I don't get any kind of vibe and mother said there wasn't a girl for me there.

Oh really how is Fushichō anyway and does she mind if I call her mother too?

Naruto I don't know I will ask, Fushichō do u mind if he calls u mother?

**No I don't mind belak and Naruto didn't u forget u can talk to me now?**

Oops I Forgot honestly and Thank u Fushichō or should I say Mom.

**Hehehe well now that is taken care of I will go back to sleep.**

Well that was quick mother really likes u naruto she constantly says u are a good influence on me.

Yeah kurama says the same thing about u.

**U can bet your Money on that kit.**

Did he say bet your money naruto?

He sure did. Naruto we have a weird family, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Same here. But I have one more question. Oh what is it naruto. HOW U NOT COLD I AM FREEZING! Uh naruto I have fire abilities because of mother so I give off a lot more heat so I don't have to worry about being cold, but here I will start a fire, belak breathed in and when he breathed out flames came out and started a fire. AH nice and warm thanks bro. anytime naruto, now let's get some sleep.

XXXX 2 Months later XXXX

Finally we are back home, can't wait to get some ramen, now which one should I eat first? Miso, Shrimp, beef?

Naruto we will just get them all, I have missed ramen too. Yahoo thanks brother, now hugging his brother. Okay bro; let's get into our baggy clothes. Then either sneak in or just walk in which one.

Belak lets just walk in. okay, then both brothers quickly change clothes and hid Gon from sight.

Alright let's get in.

The guards where just bored until they saw a blond with orange and a blue covered up kid with glasses and a mask just walked right up. Hold it! Who are u and are u trying to get in?

Well yes we are trying to get in and don't worry we are just civilians, but since that won't convince u I am belak flamma, and this is Naruto Uzumaki.

The Guards instantly recognized the "Demon" and did what could possibly been the most stupidest thing to do while belak is there, they tried to attack him. The guards didn't know what hit them when one got punched in the stomach while the other one had a blade to his throat.

It was naruto with the blade and belak was the one who punched the other guy into the wall.

Now will u lets us in? The guard scared for his life nodded his head, then felt the blade leave his throat, then saw that both boys where gone?

XXXX in Hokage Office XXXX

Sarutobi was just plain angry and sad, he has been looking for naruto and belak for the last year, and have a couple of squads of anbu search the village for an entire year. But they have found nothing, but then something happened, two boys one with blonde hair, while the other one was covered head in toe with clothes. _That has to be them; I don't know another blonde who was orange like a moving target_. He called upon his anbu, and a man with a dog mask appeared. Dog I want u to find Naruto and belak, u know what naruto looks like, just find a slight taller boy with blues clothes on and u found them both.

As u wish Hokage it will be done, he then vanished in a whirlwind of leaves.

XXX Little Later XXX

_Huh the forest of death is that where they been hiding all this time,_ the dog anbu watch as they made attempts to better themselves, but saw to his dismay that the blue boy known as belak was hitting a tree and not making a single dent, while naruto was struggling with his weights. _Well they have determination maybe if they had a teacher they could be great ninjas. Wonder if the hokage could make me an Sensei for them? _The anbu left the two boys alone to inform the Hokage.

Naruto he is gone. Good I hate acting weak, as he now was moving very fast like his weights are nothing. I know how u feel, then he punch the tree except this time the tree got destroyed to the point there was nothing left.

XXX back in the hokage office XXX

The hokage looked up and saw the dog anbu. Well what is the word.

They are fine I think they were in the forest of death the entire time.

Really still that is a dangerous place to live there that long means they are coming around.

Yes I know I would like to resign as anbu captain and become their sensei to belak and naruto when they graduate from the academy.

Fine I will grant u this request but u must find a third for them and they have to get along, because how they were treated they don't trust that many people. Okay I will do that. Oh and kakashi be wary of belak flamma, he as far as I know only trusts one person, and that is naruto, that and he has hidden powers so be careful. I will try, he said while smiling. U are dismissed.

With that kakashi left.

What will this do to the boys, hopefully this will help them or worst hurt them.

I need some sake. He looked and saw a bingo book, huh seems like the two new entries come about a couple of months ago, crud to be that young and have that much power, who are these kids and who do they work for. Unknown to him and pretty much the entire world those two where in his village and have no reason to stay.

**Belak: well that turned out well chapter 7 will have major time skip and the academy years begin. So since I don't get many reviews I guess I am doing great in writing if not well prove me wrong. Oh and belak will get a girl to along with naruto, but I won't reveal who, and I am doing the wave arc. Hinata will show up again in the next time skip so hehe next chapter.**

**So until next time bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Belak: finally chapter 7 dang, well now we can get to more fights, romance, and more importantly more characters and humor. So without any other delay here is chapter 7 okay I actually got some more reviews only one. I cry in peace because of this. Here is what he or she said.**

** : You need to add quote to your line. For example: Ah crud forgot about that, well may I please have another bowl Ayame? It should be: "Ah crud forgot about that, well may I please have another bowl Ayame?" **

**Belak: So I am going to have to rewrite the entire story because of this, the down side is that the next update chapter 8 will take longer to make. I also need to rewrite chapter one again, **

**Naruto: "Hey how u doing, I like ramen. If this doesn't help u guys then I will think of something else."**

**Belak: Hope this will help and keep the reviews going because I will take hints but flames I like flames. I use them to keep my flames going and belak flamma. - Pyromaniac moment**

"Normal talking"

"*Translated talk*" (in place of Hinata stuttering and other people who I can't do well with their kind of speak)

"**Demon or etc."**

"Mind link talk"

"_Thought"_

XXX 2 Years Later XXXX

Naruto: "Finally we get go to the academy, I am so excited I wonder if they will actually teach us something we don't already know, what u think brother."

Belak: "Naruto remember I told u to call me belak while we are in school or near people, so people don't try to attack us or refuse me service so I can buy food for us."

Naruto: "Oh right sorry, I forgot again."

Belak: "Sometimes I wonder if that really is an act."

Naruto: "Belak you know the answer to that."

Belak: "Naruto I just messing with u but still I am very impress with your act. Now that we still have a ton load of money, even after buying all those materials for our new house, now we got to start building it, let's see with school, training, and other, I think it will take 3 to 4 years to make and finish. We already bought the land to build on and it is a good distance from the actual village yet still within the walls. Plus we are surrounded by water and forest, so no one can disturb us anymore. The place will be huge too when it is done."

Naruto: "Yeah I know right, I can't wait to have my own room, and to actually have a home."

Belak: "I know naruto, we have collected money from many bounties plus what I got from orochimaru we are set when it comes to money. Huh come to think of it we are rich, but hey let's not spend all in one place, we store over half our money in that bank account so we always have some. So as of right now we have the power of money, strength, and that is it. Unless u and me happen to be sons of very important people, like kings or even son of the hokage or grandson. But we don't know our parents and I seriously doubt that. "

Both Kurama and Fushichō flinch at what they heard, but neither, belak or naruto felt it or saw it.

Belak: "Alright now after school we need to build the foundation we got the blueprints already made, it will also go faster with your shadow clones and my fire clones. I want an armory and a forge, we both want a training area and library, u want a hot spring, and of course a huge fridge. Well we will get all of that but we will get the stuff for them later once the roof and walls are built. So foundation and hidden underground basement I guess with an escape route. That is what needs to be done today."

Naruto: "Okay brother let's go I can't wait for class, so many people as he looked at the grounds."

Belak: "Don't worry naruto I will be here every step, it's almost like you're afraid. Now let's arrive a little late and remember not to call me brother."

Naruto: "oops sorry br- Belak and I not scared just not use to this many people."

Iruka Umino was in a word scared and a little sad, he just got inform he will get naruto, and belak flamma. He was scared for how the other kids will react and sad for naruto and what he had to live through.

So it was a shocked when he saw everyone in the room except those two, then next thing u know.

Naruto: "SORRY we are late Sensei, we got sidetracked!"

He said that as he burst into the room. For that action he got a lot of snickers and glares, for the other kids were told to avoid naruto and to be mean to him. Then they saw a blue covered boy walk in behind naruto, who made shino look like he was revealing. The boy was covered head to toe in something even his face had a cloth mask and sunglasses.

Belak: "Sorry sensei, naruto and me missed breakfast so we stop by a store and ate some."

Iruka; "Okay I will give u two a warning next time now take a seat to we can begin roll call."

Belak: "Thank u sensei."

IT was while belak was talking that naruto found a pink headed girl sitting next to a black head boy. He started walking toward, until belak got him by the back of his shirt.

Belak: "Naruto she is not worth the time I see she is a loud mouth, who is probably an fan girl who won't even give u an chance, u would of gotten yelled at and beaten by her every day if tried to pursue her."

Naruto:  "Okay bro I will stay away from her, but where are we going to sit?"

Belak looked around the room when his eyes spotted a girl in a corner with raven hair and lavender eyes, who by his perspective didn't have much confidence and was shy because we he turn to look at her she was staring at naruto but quickly looked away when she saw belak.

Belak: "We will sit next to the girl in the corner."

They then proceeded to do just that.

It was then that Hinata realized that her crush and his friend where coming closer to her and where likely to sit next to her.

Hinata: "_Oh what I am going to do, what if he doesn't like me, wait he just sitting next to me just calm down."_

They sat next to her while she blushed up a storm naruto toke the seat right next to her while belak sat beside naruto.

Naruto: "Hey your that girl, Hinata right, how u been, oh how rude of me, this is belak."

He said this while pointing to belak

"*I can't believe u remembered me and hello belak I am Hinata*" She wonder how does he know naruto, and why is he dressed like that.

Belak: "So u two have met before interesting."

Belak: "Naruto I like her I approve u should try to go after her but not this year, but next year, oh and ask if she wants to train with us after school."

Naruto: "Wait seriously awesome! Okay I will ask."

Naruto: "Hinata of coursed I remembered u I just was busy, anyway it was hard to forget u because u have beautiful eyes."

At that moment Hinata was close to fainting.

_Hinata: "Must not faint must not faint, He likes my eyes, oh must not faint."_

Naruto: "I was wondering if u would like to train with me and belak after school and who knows if we see and trust u enough we let u in on some our secrets." He was in fact noticing the blush on Hinata getting bigger and brighter.

Hinata: "*I would love to naruto*"

**Belak u have chosen well. I agree she will be great for naruto. **

Thank U mother and kurama. He said that to only those two while naruto talked to Hinata.

_Their bond will grow but I will help her be strong and be more confident, she is nice and kind I can tell, so telling her our secrets shouldn't harm us or her. She will then understand our pain, and hopefully we can form a bond._

Okay class, since everyone is settled I will call out your names, raise your hand or say here when called.

Iruka: Kid of name:

"Kiba Inuzuka." "Here"

"Shino Aburame." "Here"

"Choji Akimichi." "Here" he said in between chips.

"Shikamaru Nara." "Here" he said with a lazy sign.

"Ino yamanaka." "HERE". Okay I heard u don't have to be so loud, follow by some snickers and Ino looking embarrass

Sakura haruno. "Here" she didn't shout because she learned from ino's mistake.

"Sasuke Uchiha." "Here' he said lazy and without care.

"Naruto Uzumaki." "Here" he said with energy.

"Hinata hyuga." "*Here*"

"Belak Flamma." "Here"

After that he called more names and started today's lesson.

************ After Class ***********

Belak: Okay Hinata try to keep up with us and follow.

Hinata: "Okay belak" She followed them until they reach the gates of the forest of death

Hinata: "*What is this place?*"

Belak: "It is called the forest of death; we are going in there because me and naruto train here."

Hinata: "*Forest of death*" she saw this as an opportunity to get closer to naruto and she was not backing down no matter how scared she was.

Naruto: "Don't worry Hinata u will be safe with us, we will protect u right belak."

Belak: "Sure naruto. Come on here is the way in."

Took them a couple of minutes but they made it to their training spot.

Naruto: "Okay Hinata here is where we train."

Hinata was shocked. There was a lot of damage to the place and a lot of training tools.

Hinata: "*How long has u trained here?*"

Naruto: "Since I was 4 and he was 5."

Hinata: "*What, u shouldn't be training at that age, what made u train this hard anyway*"

Naruto: "Well that is what we are going to tell u, and what is said here is to be between us okay."

"Okay" not wanting naruto to hate her she promised right there to not tell anyone anything about them.

Belak: "First thing first, let's get rid of that Stutter."

Hinata: "*How will u do that?*"

Belak: "Like this" belak said while his hand glowed red and he place it on hinata's head.

She blinked for minute until he took his hand off.

Hinata: "What did u do?" Then she realized she didn't have a stutter and she felt more confident.

Belak: "It is a technique I can do to make a person feel better about themselves and raise their confidence, but I can only use it three times."

Hinata: "A day she asked?"

Belak: "No, three times in my entire life."

Oh, then she realize he used one up for her, but why.

Hinata: "Why did u do that for me?"

Belak: "Because I can see a kind person who can become very strong. Plus I trust u and I don't give my trust just to anybody, don't abuse it because I will only give it once."

Hinata: "Okay thank u."

Belak: "Now we will tell u our secrets, these secrets are S-Class, which means u could be killed if u tell someone other than us. Now if u want to back out now then go ahead. When belak saw she didn't move he continued. First thing I should let u know is me and naruto are brothers, and I am one year older than him."

Hinata: "But I thought naruto was an only child."

Belak: "He is but me and him did a ritual or pact to become blood brothers."

Satisfied with the answer.

Hinata: "So the only person u trust other than me is naruto?"

Belak: "Pretty much, that and two more people."

Hinata: "Oh and who are they?" doing her best not to pry

Belak: "We will get to that. Now uh next thing u need to know is well we are in the bingo books."

Hinata was to say was beyond shock, for one to be young and already be in the bingo books, and that must mean they are stronger then they let on and them teaching her will make her stronger too. She starts to have an excited feel and respect coming from her.

Belak: "If u don't believe then look for fire oni and the wind Kitsune. He said while handed her a bingo book."

She looked through it until she has found their names or nicknames. But she was confused about the red headed boy; she looked up to belak and couldn't see his hair or eyes.

Belak noticed this and started to speak.

Belak: "Hinata what I am going to show u no one but naruto has seen. This is what we truly looked like." Then he took off his baggy clothes and his glasses plus mask. While naruto did the same.

Hinata was blushing like no tomorrow, naruto looked really handsome in his clothes, and she saw muscle on him. Then she looked to belak and noticed red hair, golden eyes and he was ripped. No wonder we wears the glasses and very baggy clothes. Hinata as u can see we are actually stronger then they appear.

Hinata: "okay I believe you, after this what could be more shocking."

Belak: "u will be surprise, now naruto stay here, Hinata come with me."

Hinata: "Okay, but May I ask why?"

Belak: "Because I need to tell u something." They walked a good distance before they stopped.

Hinata: "So belak what is It u want to tell me. "

Belak: "Well Hinata I know that u love naruto."

Hinata then blushed, and at the same time was shocked.

Hinata: "*How did u know*?"

Belak: "It was written on your face when u looked at him, don't worry I actually approve of this, give him a year before u think he doesn't like u because he does. Not as much as u do but in time he will."

Hinata still shocked and relieved just stood there quiet.

Hinata: "Okay belak thanks."

Belak: "Now let's go back to naruto."

_Hinata: "What did belak mean when he approves, he approves me or me being with naruto?"_

They got back to naruto real quick.

Naruto: "Now Hinata the next thing we will tell u will shock u."

Hinata: "Okay."

Belak: "We are both containers to demons."

The look on hinata's face was first shock then sadness and compassion.

Hinata: "Can I ask which ones are in u?"

Naruto then spoke up.

Naruto: "I have the nine tail fox but u can call him kurama."

Belak: "I have the eleven tail Phoenix, she is mother to me but u can call her Fushichō."

Hinata stood there for a moment.

Hinata: "So u are telling me that u both of u have the two most powerful of the tail beasts."

Naruto: "Pretty much"

Belak: "Eh I use to it"

Hinata: "have they tried to take over u"

Belak: "no we have come with good terms with both and remember I call Fushichō for a reason."

Naruto: "yeah Hinata don't worry kurama is my friend."

Hinata: "okay as long as it stays the same I will be okay."

Belak: "great now we need to mind-link with u."

Hinata: "huh mind link?"

Naruto: "it's when u talk with your mind but only to people who have it too."

Belak: "okay now that's explained Hinata hold naruto's hand and hold one of mine."

Hinata: "*okay*" with a blush she did what she was told.

Belak: "okay next stop mindscape"

They all found themselves in a plain of grass with some trees.

Hinata: "wow so whose mind we are in"

Belak: "mine"

They next thing they saw was a giant bird like creature covered in flames.

Belak: "ah naruto, Hinata meet mother, mother meet my friends"

**Fushichō: "belak it is nice to see u, ah so u must be Hinata, and naruto nice to for u to visit."**

Hinata: "nice to meet u too Fushichō." Bowing to the great phoenix while talking.

**Fushichō: "finally someone with manners, if u could please teach them manners."**

Hinata giggled at this.

Hinata: "I will try."

Fushichō then touch hinata's forehead, it glowed for a minute then stopped.

**Fushichō: "there u will now be able to talk through the mind link."**

Hinata: "thank u; I still can't believe this is happening to me."

**Fushichō: "child you may not know it but u have been chosen, with these two u will do great things, and become powerful ninja. Learn all u can from them, and u can also talk to me and kurama if u want."**

Hinata: "okay me will, I hope u are right."

With that they found themselves back in the real world.

Naruto: "well that went well come here gon."

Gon got up from his spot and ran over there. Hinata saw the little fox and instantly picked him up in a hug.

Hinata: "he is so cute!" both boys could have sworn that the fox was smiling.

Naruto: "if u want u can hold him in the daytime, he transform into a stuffed toy, but at night he must come with us."

Hinata: "really, thank you naruto, i will take care of him."

Belak: "good that fox needs the attention."

Belak: "okay Hinata, let's get started on your training, but first here." He handed her chakra paper.

Hinata: "what's this?"

Belak: "chakra paper, just pump chakra in it."

After he said that Hinata did it.

Naruto: "so you have water affinity, that's great we got a lot of scrolls with that."

Belak pulled out a couple of scrolls.

Belak: "okay Hinata u have to catch up, so I will give weights, weight and chakra seals, workout routine, and these jutsu to learn."

Hinata: "okay belak I will try my hardest."

Belak: "that is what I wanted to her. Oh Hinata I will get u some clothes later today, for now I want you to wear that jacket, and try to get a baggier one, with some baggier clothes. The reason being because u will get strong very fast if u train with us. Lose to your sister and keep the stutter, when we are alone u will wear the clothes I get u for training, and lose the stutter. I will teach u a better form of Tailjutsu then the one your family is teaching u, it will use grace and flexibility which thankfully u already have. Now is all this clear."

Hinata: "yes I will do as u say, to hide my strength I will get will make them think me weak so when I actually show it, it will confuse them."

Naruto: "correct Hinata, u got it right on."

Hinata smiled at this and started training, with both boys in tow. They trained for a couple of hours, until they were tired, Hinata got a new set of clothes before she left, they ended up going to bed very tired and very happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 2 months later XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata has been training with her friends for two months. Each day they got stronger and faster. They told her all about themselves, they left nothing out. At first she couldn't understand while they trusted her. They just told her they liked her, and she had a kind and caring heart. She left at that while blushing. She also started hanging out a lot at school, sitting together during lunch and during class. She was happy, she still lost to her sister, but she did that on purpose, even if she was catching up to her friends level very fast. Belak was a good teacher; he just knew how to work with them. We find them in the classroom just listening to a lecture. She remember one lesson that belak taught her.

Flashback

Hinata saw belak punching a tree but he wasn't doing any damage.

Hinata: "Belak what are u doing"

Belak: "doing a controlling exercise"

Hinata: "how?"

Belak: "look closely when I do a punch"

When he did a punch she saw at the last second he pulled away.

Belak: "if u don't know how to control your own strength it is useless in battle"

Then belak really punch the tree pulling it from the roots the tree was destroyed, Hinata was just shock at the power he had, she was glad he was her ally and friend, and brother to naruto.

Flashback end

After that Hinata understood more about the two, they could destroy the village anytime they wanted, but even through the villager's abuse, they didn't. Hinata thought it was naruto who was holding belak back from doing this, and she was right. Belak would rather destroy the entire village until naruto convinced him otherwise, naruto told him he would destroy the only place where the best ramen was made and that ended that. She thought they would do anything for ramen so she tested it. She told them that whoever won the fight between the two they would get free ramen. But both of them told her it wasn't worth it. Hinata got a shock and happiness for naruto; he had finally found someone who really cared.

Naruto: "Hinata, Hinata what are u doing it looked like u where out of it."

Hinata: "oh sorry naruto, I was just thinking."

Naruto: "okay, now who is paying for the ramen after school?"

Naruto then felt a very soft killer intent coming from belak.

Belak: "naruto no ramen you already used up your weekly ramen consummation! So don't ask for any more ramen."

Naruto: "okay belak sorry."

Hinata just giggled at the display, for that she got two looks from both brothers, with a look of confusion. This just made her laugh even more.

**Belak: done with this chapter can't of things to write here, oh if u guys got any ideas with the story let me know, i already got summoning contracts done so don't give me those. next chapter will have time skip i love time skips.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Belak: well chapter eight and it is now time skip time, I love this we are getting close to the actually action and romance of the story. Now u are going to see a relationship so how about I stop talking and start writing on the story. **

**Kurama: if only it was that simple then I would have some peace. You never stop talking**

**Belak: hey I do too, okay I can't lie I don't only when I sleep. Any way enjoy **

**Let's see belak is 10 naruto is 9 and Hinata is 9. If I did my math wrong, if it is wrong please tell me.**

"Normal talking"

"*Translated talk*" (in place of Hinata stuttering and other people who I can't do well with their kind of speak)

"Demon or etc."

"Mind link talk"

"Thought"

XXXXXXX12 months laterXXXXXXX

There are three people or children in a ramen stand name Ichiraku, two of them where holding hands, and for a change kissing. The one in orange and the one with a jacket on with lavender on knew there was no one around except trusted friends, so they were almost clueless to the world it was only belak who was watching making sure they wasn't caught.

Belak: "okay someone is coming and could u not do that in front of me, I know u guys have been girlfriend and boyfriend for 2 months but jees, Hinata your confidence must be up there if you're not fainting."

Naruto: "why belak are u jealous" he got a look form belak that said if u say that again I will break every bone in your body. "Sorry but hey realizing you love someone does this to people or at least me and my princess"

Hinata: "I am sorry for our actions belak I will try to hold restraint, but it is hard, it has been a long year without being able to do something to the one I love."

Belak: "okay stop right there don't get mushy on me, or at least when I am in hearing distance, now eat your food It is getting cold." He said right before naruto was going to respond. Both saw their food and starting eating.

Belak: "alright we are going to school tomorrow, now u guys are going to have to hide your relationship for a while until it is safe to announce it. Hinata when the time is right I will talk to your father. But for now enjoy your lives, or love lives." Belak was laughing his head off at that, getting glares from Hinata and naruto, but both knew he was right.

Naruto: "okay brother we will, so what are we training today."

Belak: "actually u guys get a free day, so I say enjoy it while I go and get something." Belak go up and walked away, while Hinata and naruto were in shock they never got a free day.

Naruto: "who are u and what did u do with my brother." Belak laughed and just left.

Hinata: "so naruto where u want to go?"

Naruto: "I got an idea" with that they left.

XXXXX tomorrow morning XXXX

Naruto got up and dress, but was hesitant when he picked up his new sword; apparently belak picked it up for him. It was a one handed blade that was like a katana, except it had an orange handle and on the blade was the shape of a fox. Naruto didn't know why until belak told him why he got the blade.

Belak: "naruto going hand to hand will put u at a disadvantage if your opponent uses a weapon so u will use this sword, we will practice with it after school, and I know some sword techniques that go with the blade."

Naruto grin at the outcome. Once they ate breakfast they meet up with Hinata, say their good mornings and walk into class and sat where they usually sat in the back in the corner. The three friends knew not to show their true strength and absolutely hated it, but so the village doesn't get antsy they have to endure. Before naruto left, belak put naruto's sword in a henge. That way no one will know he is now using a sword. Belak while at his seat was wondering if he should find a weapon for Hinata, but can't decide what she could use except brass knuckles. He concluded she will deal. They listened to a boring lecture, got through lunch, and went through welcome back to school; the other students were still weird out by them. Sasuke saw this and set right next to belak, because he creep out all the girls in the school. Hinata, naruto, and belak, just ignored him, and he did the same, for they knew he only sat there to get rid of the fan girls. Through there was one brave or stupid girl who tried.

It was sakura who tried, and got so much killer intent from belak that she passed out. With that done people tended to stay away from the blue clad ninja. They were just too afraid. It was finally the end of the school day that the three went to forest of death to train for the day.

Kakashi: "well seems like they only improve little, but u can't help but admire their determination, and look they got a girl to join them. Looks like they work together well, but why do all of them where baggy clothing, it is almost like they want to hide something. Well looks like I found my team, that is of course if they pass."

With that kakashi just left them.

Belak: "okay he's gone, it wouldn't kill him to at least try to hide, but back to training and to get rid of the stupid baggy clothes."

With that said all three of them put on their training clothes and got down to their real training."

Naruto: "okay brother let's practice with our swords." He said this while he unsheathe his blade

Belak: "very well, I will teach u how to strike and how to use that blade" he said while fire climb on his arm and came forth his blade the will of fire. Then the clashing and clanging of blades could be heard, this went on for hours until all three of them where exhausted.

Belak: "well time to call it a night, naruto I will see u home later, and Hinata goodnight."

Ever since they been dating naruto has walked Hinata home. Hinata enjoyed that he cared for her, and would usually end the night with a kiss. Naruto did mind it at all; in fact it just gave him another reason to do it.

Naruto: "okay belak, I will see u soon, come on Hinata."

Before being dragged by naruto she had time to say.

Hinata: "good night belak." And then she was gone with dust in the air.

Belak: "man is naruto one lucky guy, ah well now uh where am I, ah now I know." He walked in the direction to the apartment he shared with his brother.

Belak: "can't wait till the house is done, then I can actually take a good bath, the water stinks at this place, and we can't do anything to fix it. Plus the tub is small; the person who use to own this didn't care or just didn't care about naruto. Probably both, one more year and the house will be complete. Then when the hot springs are done I will just soak into it. Note to self-make sure have extra blood for naruto, for Hinata is bound to come to the house in a swimsuit and gods know that naruto will have a huge nose bleed that closet pervert. That would be funny to watch, must invite Hinata over, and tell her to bring a swimsuit as a surprise for naruto's birthday; naruto will both hate me and love me. I could label it as a gift from me. Must get camera to use as blackmail later." He produces an evil grin under his mask.

Both naruto and Hinata felt a shiver run up their spines like there was someone who is going to pranked them or worse.

Naruto: "I think belak is thinking of something evil"

**Kurama: "yes I felt it too, he can be evil sometimes but he does have your best interests at heart, plus he is very anti-social, he is worse than u, while u can inspire people he can't, at least so far who knows what the future holds.**

**Fushichō: "belak u aren't really going to do that to your little brother, are u?"**

Belak: "yeah I would, not to be evil but for me to have a little fun, besides if it gets too out of hand I will make sure I have a nice big towel." With that the eleven tail phoenix gave up and went to sleep.

XXXXX Couple of days later XXXXX

Anbu: "NARUTO, get back here so we can teach u a lesson!" several Anbu where chasing naruto jumping from rooftop to rooftop, for naruto have pulled a prank on them, he snuck in and replace their masks with clown ones, and make all their uniforms pink. So here we are with naruto in trouble.

Naruto: "that is only if u catch me" then he saw belak coming toward him without the blue clothes meaning he is here to get naruto out of trouble. "Or u can fight him" pointing at belak.

Belak got into a fighting stance and when the Anbu got close enough not thinking and thought that there was no way this kid could beat them, if only they knew he was in the bingo book as the fire oni. Belak punch the first anbu knocking him out cold then quickly kicked the next one sending him flying next while in the air grabbed the third one and slammed him to the gone with a crunch he was out cold. The fourth one wasn't lucky as he got set on fire then got an uppercut to the jaw. The last anbu didn't see it coming when belak grab the guys leg and threw him across the village. For belak he didn't mind doing this it was fun, the anbu still have no clue who this boy is that keep on beating them up every time they come close to catching naruto. They couldn't find him in the streets or records, or his parents; they also wondered why he protect the demon or how come he has the power and speed to make them look like genin. They even put a bet that whoever toke the red hair out, they got a good sum of money in the jar at the headquarters. Needless to say they, both naruto and the red head where called the two demons of the leaf village, for they seem to work together very nicely and the red hair kid can fight like a demon.

Belak: "well that was fun it's a good thing for my blue outfit or they would have recognized me, when I take it off they think I am someone else, oh and nice prank naruto best one yet."

Naruto: "Anbu can be stupid some times, and wait until u see my next one, it will be a blast."

Belak: "oh so you're going to use a bomb, I u do that make sure no one is in it."

Naruto: "uh Bro I didn't mean it by that, but maybe a smoke or stink bomb or better yet both of them mix with paint that would be a blast."

Belak: "that would be fun, but I like using a actually bomb better, they will never suspect a thing"

Naruto: "but belak I don't want to kill them, just prank them"

Belak: "oh yeah, sorry my humor is different than most people I doubt there is a person like me, unless u like snakes and are crazy"

Two people just sneezed at the end of the comment, and both are wondering who was talking about them.

Naruto: "okay now let's go train"

Belak: "fine, we will pick up Hinata and start on your sword training again, then some more sealing, and last but not least some teamwork exercises."

Naruto: "alright, some afterwards get some ramen?" naruto said this with pleading eyes. Belak stop for a moment, thought about it.

Belak: "sure, we will get some ramen Naruto"

Naruto: "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS SSSSS, RAMEN HERE I COME" with that naruto race off in the direction of the forest of death." With belak just following him was shaking his head.

Belak: "wait naruto, we still got to pick up Hinata" naruto took a turn and headed toward the hyuga household.

XXXXXXXXXX Three years later XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about time, only a couple of days before they become ninja, it's been a good 4 years in the academy but belak, naruto, and Hinata were ready for it. The graduation test will be in 2 days, the three were happy they made this far, they even have a plan to explain why naruto has the shadow clone jutsu, it involved tricking the teacher known as Mizuki, who they knew hated naruto, and was a traitor the leaf village. They found out one day while naruto was pulling another prank. Mizuki wanted the forbidden scroll and choose naruto to go get it and get blamed. So belak and naruto made a plan where naruto was to fail on purpose, and then Mizuki will tell him it is an extra credit test. Naruto supposed to do what he says, got to the spot, pretend to learn the shadow clones and pretty much beat up Mizuki when he came, say he was tricked and Mizuki went to jail simple as that. Boy was they in for a surprise.

Belak: "finally we will get out of here and do something useful and get out into the world again, I hate being stuck in this classroom with a room of people I hate except of course you two."

Naruto: "I just can't wait to be a ninja and same as u to see the world again."

Hinata: "*I just want to help, and finally get out of this village.*"

Iruka: "okay settle down, now your graduation test will be taken in two days, where u will first do a written test, obstacle course, a spar between your fellow students, then finally u will show mastery of the clone jutsu. Then once u pass u will come in the next day and get assigned your team along with your sensei. Now have a good day" with that everyone left, belak, naruto, and Hinata just hanged out with each other not doing any training, they just wanted to enjoy being together because they have no clue if they will be in the same team or not.

XXXXXXX Test day XXXXXXXXX

Naruto, belak, and Hinata were sitting and taking the very easy test, or at least to them it was easy. Good thing belak believe knowledge is also power. Once all three of them got done they handed in their test, and since being the first three done. Iruka and Mizuki were static, and couldn't believe it. They had the dead last, the shy girl, and the unknown, be the first ones done. Once every one else were finished they proceeded to the obstacle test. They were called by name by last name. When belak went up he passed through it not very fast but enough to pass.

After a couple of more students went Hinata was next, she ended up with the fastest record on the girl's side. After a while naruto went up and passed with flying colors. Iruka couldn't put his shock into words.

Iruka: "have they been holding back the entire time they were in the academy? Nah they must of just worked really hard."

After that the sparring took place, when belak came up against his opponent, he just pushes the poor sap off the mat and into another person, thus winning the fight. Hinata made looked like she barely won hers while naruto took him a minute to win his. Nether less the teachers and a certain emo were watching with interest and wonder.

Naruto: "that was just too easy"

Iruka: "okay now for the last portion of test I want each student to come up and make three perfect clones." He called name after name, belak went up and got three clones, when he came out he had the headband tied around his left arm just right above the muscle. Hinata passed, and place her headband around her neck, but when naruto got up.

Naruto: "Bushin no jutsu!" smoke came up and out came a poor almost dead looking look alike of naruto. Iruka was shaking his head, while Mizuki was smiling, for he thought that naruto would actually pass, but now he can put his plan into action.

Iruka: "sorry naruto but u fail"

Naruto: "hey I made a clone"

Mizuki: "yes Iruka he indeed made one"

Iruka: "yes he did but did so poorly and he only made one, he supposed to do a least three clones so sorry naruto but u fail" with that naruto walked out looking sad, and getting taunts by the other students. But underneath it all naruto was smiling.

Naruto: "_got u now to put the plan into action_"

After a little while, when the other students who passed got picked up by their parents, naruto was alone, but not for long.

Mizuki: "hello naruto"

Naruto: "hi sensei" he made himself sound depress

Mizuki: "still depress, what if I told u can still pass and graduate, for I think I remember an old test"

Naruto: "really what do I need to do" Mizuki hid a smirk and told naruto what he must do.

A couple of minutes later.

Naruto just got the scroll and is now heading toward the spot where Mizuki told him to meet. It was easy to get the scroll. He just went in and out. So now he was sitting down and looking at the scroll to make sure the shadow clones was there, that is when he saw another way to use the clones, and then began trying to master it.

Iruka: "I can't believe naruto took the forbidden scroll, I hope I find him before anyone else does." Iruka then increase his speed and finally found naruto in the forest reading the scroll. He jumped down right in front of naruto.

Naruto: "hah I found u"

Iruka: "what do u mean I found u, naruto do u know what u did u stole the forbidden scroll"

Naruto: "what but Mizuki told me if I get this scroll learn something from it, he would pass me?"

Iruka just then realize the deception that was played here.

Iruka: "Naruto"

He was interrupted when Mizuki came down

Mizuki: "give me the scroll naruto" reaching for some kunai

Iruka: "don't give him the scroll naruto!"

Mizuki: "but naruto don't u want to know why the villagers hate u"

Iruka: "no don't u Mizuki that information is forbidden"

Naruto: "why do they villagers hate me?"

Mizuki: "why because u contain the 9 tail fox, u my boy are the fox demon!" then he threw kunai at naruto.

Iruka: "no naruto run" he thought that when naruto didn't move that he was in shock, in reality he could easily dodge the kunai. But the next thing he knew he saw Iruka with kunai in his back protecting naruto. Blood dripping down it.

Naruto: "why Iruka, why are u protecting me even through u know I have the fox inside me."

Iruka: "because I don't believe that I see you as u not the kyuubi, I was an orphan too."

Naruto: "thank u, but I think I can take it from here, u see I was looking and practicing a new jutsu I just got want to see it, SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" next thing u know there were a thousand naruto's all with a foxy smirk on their faces. Mizuki was in shock and was now afraid.

Naruto: "get him, and make sure he suffer." All of the clones just started beating Mizuki to an inch of his life.

**Kurama: "ah kid I think u overdid it." Looking at the broken form that use to be Mizuki.** Iruka was against the chair and was proud of naruto, though he didn't know the entire thing was watch by a two people.

Iruka: "naruto come here and close your eyes" naruto was at first confused but did it anyway, then he felt something on his hand, he then open his eyes.

Iruka: "congrats you are now a genin, come tomorrow to get assigned a team and sensei."

Naruto then started crying and hug Iruka, then after a while got up and proceeded to get Iruka to a hospital.

XXXX Later that night XXXX

Naruto: "well that went well, and I found another person who cares about me"

Belak: "huh, Iruka has changed my opinion on him, but does he really deserve my trust, what do u think Hinata"

Hinata: "well, it is for u to decide but he showed he did care"

Naruto: "okay but tomorrow is the day, and guys let's stick together even if we are in separate teams."

Belak: "we will, we fight as one, honor among, friendship in toll"

Hinata: "hey maybe we will get lucky and be put in the same team"

Belak: "if that happens hopefully we don't get a pervert as a sensei." Somewhere a certain one eye ninja sneezed.

Naruto: "well if that happens, then we will show him whose boss"

Belak: "I swear if the pervert every reads Icha Icha paradise, we will put him in so much pain, but enough to wear he isn't stuck in the hospital for days" naruto and Hinata agreed to that. The same man just then got a shiver down his back and was wondering who the heck is after him.

Belak: "okay see u tomorrow Hinata, meet u in the morning" he then left the two alone and went home.

Naruto: "okay I will take her home, see u at home"

Hinata: "bye belak see u tomorrow" the two then went to the hyuga compound. Said their goodbyes, which meant they kissed. Then naruto just went to his house. It took him a couple of minutes then he saw it. It was a good two stories, had a couple of acres of land, had a wall with a gate, with everything they needed and more, belak and naruto have completed their house a year ago, and moved into it. Nobody knew they did only Hinata. Naruto just smiled at the house and went in. he quickly went up the stairs and into his room. Took a quick shower, got in pajamas, and promptly went to bed but not before saying goodnight to belak, who also said goodnight. With both boys asleep, the demons that they contained, look over them, and smiled.

**Fushichō: "they have grown up, they look like children but with minds of adults, they grow up so fast, they have worked so hard, yet they are not done.**

**Kurama: "I agree both have work hard but don't fret, still I can't believe what u told me, is it really true about belak, and when are u going to tell him.**

**Fushichō: "when he has found out who are naruto's parents, then I will tell him, I hope he takes it well.**

**Kurama: "you and me both, I worry about naruto, will he accept it or will he shun his brother"**

**Fushichō: "naruto is a kind soul I doubt he will shun his brother, he probably be happy for him, and not care."**

**Kurama: "I only hope u are right, still I can't believe the queen of demons is you, we thought she was a myth."**

**Fushichō: "it was for protection, and I was never needed."**

**Kurama: "well let's just see how this will play, they will eventually meet others like them. Maybe they can help them"** with that last thought both demons just sleep waiting for the next day.

XXXX Tomorrow XXXX

Naruto: "well four years and we finally did it we are genin"

Belak: "alright let's hurry up and get in"

Hinata: "remember no matter what we will still be together"

Naruto and belak: "we do"

The trio enter the building once they got through the door they saw Iruka fully recovered and he was smiling at them. The peace was interrupted by a certain loud mouth.

Sakura: "HEY WHY IS THAT BAKA HERE HE FAILED!"

Iruka: "Quiet, naruto did some extra credit and passed, so sit down" with that she shut up and sat down, but was glaring at naruto.

Iruka: "now I will call your name, your team number and sensei" with that he began he called name after name until he reach.

Iruka: "team 7 will consist of Belak Flamma, Naruto Uzumaki, and Hinata Hyuga your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake" the said trio were happy that they got in the same team.

Naruto: "there is a kami, and he is good" the rest of teams where called, team 8 was the same except of Hinata they got sakura, team 10 was exactly the same as in the manga. Sasuke was put on a random team with a random teacher.

Iruka: "okay u have been assign your teams, now just wait for your sensei to pick u up" with that he left. It had been a couple of hours and the only ones left where the trio, belak was by all means fired up, if it wasn't for his glasses they would of seen his eyes look like two suns. Naruto got bored and set up a prank for their sensei, while Hinata took out a book and started reading. When finally the door open and then fell the eraser straight on his head. Naruto was laughing.

Kakashi: "my first impression is I hate your guts" he said while smiling, but notice he got no reaction.

Kakashi: "meet me on the roof" with that he disappeared in a swirled of leaves"

Belak: "let's walk up, then see what he wants" the others agreed and followed.

**Belak: hey chapter 8 is done, now if u guys got any weapon ideas for Hinata let me know, oh if u have ideas period pm me or whatever. Oh and can I have more than 5 reviews. Oh and it took long to make this because I am still in school and I been getting a lot of projects and homework, wish I could just burn the homework to dust. Kind of like how the hokage wants to burn that paper, hears someone crying in background. Maybe I took that too far. But hey tell what u think and I would like someone to help me with this fanfic, if anyone wants to Private message me. Okay the ages are here again.**

**Hinata 12**

**Naruto 12**

**Belak 13**

**If I did my math wrong then tell me.**


	9. Chapter 9

Have a essay i have to do and with chrismas coming my story is going to take a while to update, i don't take reviews to heart or flames or whatever, to me this si just a to the side but i have been working on it, i would like people to give ideas on some weapons, but i got belak and naruto already setup but not hinata, i got summoning contracts for both, they will have two each not counting the demon one. i got some ideas but i horrible with fillers that i need, excuse me for writing in my stule for now it i s what i can do because i kind of lazy and just don't want to change the writing style i will do light changes. but if i make another story i will change style of writing, but won't start on another story until this one is done.


End file.
